116 Guests
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Similar to Beauty and the Beast but with a twist: Tamaki Suoh is the prince of the school and president of the newly formed Host Club. To Nekozawa he seems nothing more than a player toying with girls' hearts and places a curse on him. Now Tamaki has to make his 116th guest his bride.
1. Tamaki's Curse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club which belongs to Bisco Hatori and Funimation**

**Summary: Similar to **_**Beauty and the Beast**_** but with a different twist to the tale. Tamaki Suoh is the prince of the school and president of the newly formed Host Club. To Nekozawa he seems nothing more than a player toying with girls' hearts and places a curse on him. Now Tamaki has to make his 116th guest his bride.**

**Chapter 1 The Curse of Ouran Host Club**

"Oh Tamaki, you're making me blush." A giggly fan girl sighed dreamily. Tamaki Suoh, the prince of Ouran tilted her chin to look up at him.

"I think you're even prettier when you blush my princess." He whispered gently against her ear to only make her blush deeper.

"Tamaki, you really make me feel special."

"Because you are," He murmured.

"Time for the next appointment." The cool smooth voice of Kyoya Ootori said. The girl Tamaki was sitting with looked up at him, with his cold yet pleased smile. She sighed and reluctantly rose from her seat to make her way out as a new girl took her vacant seat beside Tamaki.

This was plain procedure of the Ouran Host Club. Ouran Academy was a school for the children of rich prominent families. The Club was formed that very year by Tamaki Suoh, the club's king. The whole idea of the Host Club was to entertain bored young ladies by four extremely handsome boys.

Tamaki was the most popular with the ladies being the president. His six foot lean body and golden hair were very attractive features. But most captivating were his amethyst eyes that seemed to suck in the girls' affection. Next was the club's vice president, Kyoya Otori. He wasn't that much of a host considering he preferred just dealing with the club's accounting over entertaining. Of course most girls were nervous around him but he was requested every once and a while.

The other two members were Hunny and Mori, both second years in high school and were cousins who worked together. Hunny didn't seem like a high school student with his short appearance and was more cute than handsome with his golden hair and big brown eyes. He played his appearance to his advantage and acted like the little kid he liked to be which complimented with Mori's act. Being the tallest of anyone in the school, he was the strong yet silent type, yet with Hunny or any of his other friends he was extremely caring.

The club was soon going to grow larger with the end of next term when the group of four planned to be turned into the group of six. Tamaki asked the two Hitachiin twins to join the club and play the affectionate brothers that they were. Already in their last year in middle school, they had dozens of confessions of girls loving one of the two ginger head and amber eyes of either Kaoru or Hikaru.

Everyone loved the Host Club, as just with in the first year it became the most popular club. All, except one person who was the president and only member of his own club.

The afternoon of hosting came to an end, as the four members just lounged around to take a small break.

"Well that was a successful day." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"So it seemed, but it's not about earning the money." Tamaki smirked from his usual seat.

"We know Tama-chan!" Hunny exclaimed. "You do it to be a gentleman."

"He does remind us every day." Kyoya sighed.

"Yeah," Mori added just looking at the book he was studying from.

"So you guys do this all…to be gentlemen?" A quite gentle voice asked. The four looked over at the double doors to see a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes peaking her head into the third music room.

"I'm sorry Miss, but club hours are over." Kyoya dismissed going back to writing in his notebook.

"Kyoya! That's no way to talk to a lady." Tamaki scolded going to the girl's side. "Ignore him Princess, but I must regretfully say how we aren't hosting anymore, since the day is over."

"That's too bad," She muttered looking utterly disappointed.

"But please do come back tomorrow." Tamaki suggested pulling out a rose and handing it to her. "I'll be waiting."

The girl smiled and waved goodbye as she left, closing the door softly behind her.

"Odd," Kyoya murmured.

"What?" Tamaki asked looking over at his friend. Kyoya just shook his head and walked over to the table he placed his school bag as he put away his black book.

"Nothing." He sighed passing by Tamaki and leaving the other members confused.

Kyoya was basically running down the steps of the school, with his thoughts busily thinking over the girl. _She didn't look familiar, but I suppose I'll just have to investigate._ Kyoya thought. _Although it will be hard not knowing her name._

The next afternoon, the Host Club went through the usual. Girls came in and requested their usual hosts and were entertained. Kyoya observed every girl come in and was yet to see the one who came late yesterday to appear.

"I'm here to see Tamaki Suoh." The gentle voice said, giving Kyoya a small startle that he hid. It was her and it was odd to him the fact she just appeared when he was thinking about her. She was in the usual girl uniform, and looked like a regular student but had an unusual feeling with her.

Kyoya pushed it away and just smiled. "Well luckily you'll be able to fit in if you wait just a few minutes."

She gave a mischievous smile and nodded as she waited for Kyoya able to take her over to him. She took her seat by the prince, as Tamaki draped the arm carelessly on the back of the couch behind her.

"So my adorable princess has returned." Tamaki greeted with a smile.

"I'm happy I get the chance to see you Tamaki." She smiled pushing a strand of her wavy hair behind her ear.

"I have yet to learn your name Princess."

"I must say I like just being called Princess."

"If you insist," Tamaki sighed flipping his bangs aside dramatically. "So what interests you Princess?"

She lowered her chin to her chest to hide her blush. "I have to say the Host Club is a curiosity of mine"

"Why may that be?"

"Well, I'm interested in what you hosts do here."

"Well then, I must enlighten you. Here we entertain all you pretty young ladies."

"You're so flattering," She smiled touching her hand to her cheek.

"But I must say, you're cute my delicate flower." He said tilting up her chin.

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"How could I? If you are the one I'm enslaved to."

"Tamaki," She sighed. "I'm not familiar of the Host Club rules…but may I have a hug?"

"My Princess, you have no need to ask." Tamaki said pulling her in a small friendly hug. She smiled against his shoulder as she trailed her hand up his back into the collar of his jacket.

"I'm afraid your time is up." Kyoya interrupted already having another girl for Tamaki with him.

"That's it?" She asked rather confused looking from Tamaki to Kyoya. "I thought we were going to be together?"

"Alas," Tamaki sighed. "Our time is up, please return to me soon."

"Come Mademoiselle," Kyoya said retrieving her by the hand. "We have your payment to discuss."

As she was taken away, Tamaki took the hand of his new guest and led her to sit down. "Finally, my princess has returned, my heart has been longing for you."

Another day of hosting came to an end, the hosting hours even extending until after sunset. Moonlight showered in the music room, all the hosts standing by the window to look up at the last quarter moon.

"Tonight's really pretty." Hunny smiled from atop Mori's shoulder, who nodded in agreement.

"The last quarter is the last moon phase before a new moon…and the new moon represents malice and destruction." A familiar eerie voice said. All four members recognized that voice and each slowly turned to see Nekozawa in his wig and cloak standing in the middle of the music room. "I've heard a lot about you Host Club."

Tamaki jumped behind Kyoya in fear. "Oh? I hope…those were…good things?" Tamaki shuddered. He was a very superstious person and was creped out by Nekozawa with him being the president of the Black Magic club.

"I'm afraid not Tamaki Suoh. I believe you play with the emotions of all the guests you have."

"Wh…what makes you think that?"

Nekozawa took out a type of device from his pocket and pressed a button to play the conversation Tamaki had earlier with the strange girl.

'_You're so flattering,' _

'_But I must say, you're cute my delicate flower.' _

'_I bet you say that to all the girls.'_

'_How could I? If you are the one I'm enslaved to.'_

Nekozawa stopped the recording for a moment and looked up at the Host Club.

"I hear you say that to all the girls."

"Well…I tr…treat them like princesses."

"The opposite Suoh, you treat them like slaves. You win their hearts to only crush them by not committing to them. I heard right after from that girl, that once she left you said the same thing to another girl."

Nekozawa pressed his recording again and replayed what Tamaki had said,

'_Finally, my princess has returned, my heart has been longing for you.'_

Kyoya pushed his glasses up his nose to hide his eyes

"So that girl was your spy?" He asked coolly.

"An actress I hired to investigate."

"Yes, but how were you able to record that if she left before that?"

"In the collar of his jacket, she placed a chip that recorded everything after she left." Nekozawa grinned.

"He's right Kyo-chan, look!" Hunny said holding up a small black piece that was placed on the inside of Tamaki's jacket.

"So there's much more than just those two who you lie to I hope you know."

"Well, if that's all you came here to say, we would like you to leave." Kyoya sighed annoyingly as Mori stepped closer.

"I'll leave on my own account in a moment. But I have something to do for the good of all the ladies in the school." Nekozawa said pointing over at Tamaki. "So, hence forth on this day, you are cursed Tamaki Suoh. Your hosting days are numbered. Your promises to your hosts will come true. One of them _will_ become your one and only princess. Since you are turning sixteen next, your hundredth sixteenth guest you will need to make your bride."

"What!?" The club said in alarm.

"The time you meet her, you will only have a year to make her except your proposal without having this curse mentioned to her. If you're rejected, by the sunset of that day you will be soulless. Living in pain and hurt those around you."

Tamaki's eyes widened as he fell onto the floor clutching his wrist as a mark was enforced on it that looked more like an odd birth mark.

"As for that mark, it will burn every time you host and even when you're not, you will be in pain until you meet your 'special guest'. You should think I'm nice to save you the trouble of counting." Nekozawa chuckled as he scurried away out of the room leaving everyone shocked and thinking of the situation. But now the prince was regretful this happened because of his Host Club.


	2. Guest 116

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club which belongs to Bisco Hatori and Funimation**

**Summary: Similar to **_**Beauty and the Beast**_** but with a different twist to the tale. Tamaki Suoh is the prince of the school and president of the newly formed Host Club. To Nekozawa he seems nothing more than a player toying with girls' hearts and places a curse on him. Now Tamaki has to make his 116th guest his bride.**

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! All of them I was happy to get cause when I first published it, I was shocked to see like no one reviewed it the first 24 hours so you guys made it better. Anyways, I didn't mention this, but the story is going to mess with what happens in the anime/manga so just go along for the ride with the story. Enjoy!**

Tamaki stayed home from school the next day. He felt cornered against something he loved and what he would do. He thought about quitting the Host Club, but it was his passion to be a true gentleman. Plus the fact he formed the club to create his own family, he needed the Host Club, meaning he would have to go along with the curse.

He moved the sleeve of his sweater up to look at the mark on his right wrist that was a just a circle with spikes. It still hurt like Nekozawa said it would, even if he wasn't hosting, but it wasn't so utterly painful. The thought of trying to take revenge on Nekozawa seemed pointless. He had no proof of the course being real even with eye witnesses, everyone would think they were nuts. Of course that wasn't his idea but something Kyoya had pointed out to him. Even though Tamaki wasn't the type to go out for revenge.

The telephone began to ring and Tamaki knew it was one of the members of the Host Club wondering about him. Picking it up he brought it to his ear.

"Hello?" He murmured into the receiver.

"Have you figured how you're going to handle this curse?" His best friend asked from the other end.

"My only plan is to go through with it." Tamaki sighed.

"So you plan to just live knowing that you'll have to marry some strange girl?"

"I can only guess you have a better idea."

"You carefully plan to host a girl you would have an interest in marrying."

"How do you suggest I do that?"

"You'll have to keep a tally of all the girls you host." Kyoya said. "Once you get to one hundred and fifteen then you'll only act like an actual host with a girl you would be able to marry."

"That's as best as we can do isn't it?"

"Afraid so."

"Thanks Kyoya, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Alright, goodbye." As Kyoya's line went dead Tamaki sighed and hung the phone up and rubbed a hand over his face. Wondering if he'd actually love his future bride.

* * *

The school year was nearly finished and from the calculations of Kyoya's count of the guests Tamaki had, he was reaching his hundredth. Each one Tamaki had to hide the incredible pain he was suffering from his wrist that felt like fire. He hid it well with the sleeve of his jacket uniform. Even during summer the Host Club created small events in which Tamaki would only Host a few girls around, until he finally reached his hundred and fourteenth.

The weekend before the new term he only hosted one other woman, Kyoya's older sister, Fuyumi. He invited the two siblings to the second estate he lived at for afternoon tea before they were going to go through the stress of the new school year, but Kyoya knew it was just a cover up to serve for his hundredth and fifteenth guest.

"Tamaki!" Fuyumi giggled. "You _must_ take a picture next time you make my brother do something so ridiculous."

Tamaki smirked at Kyoya who was glaring at him over telling his sister the time they cosplayed ancient Rome and they wore togas. It wasn't too ridiculous, but Kyoya disliked wearing one that was more lilac than the violet he ordered since the dye was messed up.

"I don't know if Kyoya will do something that ridiculous again." Tamaki chuckled.

"Probably not," Kyoya muttered turning to his sister with a smile. "Fuyumi, don't you have a doctor's appointment?" She glanced at her watch and a small gasp escape her lips.

"You're right; I'll be late if I don't go now. I do need my travel shots." She said rising from her seat and looked at Tamaki with her charming smile. "Thank you for the nice time I had this afternoon Tamaki, I'm so sorry I have to leave early."

"No, it's alright." Tamaki waved off. "I was just happy to see you again, where are you going?"

"Uganda, they do need doctor's there, and for a year I want to go and try my best to help people there." Fuyumi nodded.

"Although our father doesn't really support it." Kyoya muttered adjusting his glasses.

"I've dealt with Father," Fuyumi remarked sticking out her tongue at her brother. "He might not support it but I cleverly pointed out that if an Otori goes, some businesses might see the goodness and caring of the Otori group and take interest in investment."

"Well I hope you have a safe trip." Tamaki smiled.

"Thanks, be good Kyoya." She said playfully turning to run off back to the house from the terrace they were having tea. "Bye Tamaki!" Tamaki kept waving at her until she was out of sight, while Kyoya was just thinking to himself as he laced his fingers around the handle of his tea cup.

"So you're at your last guest now aren't you?" He asked taking a sip. Tamaki's gaze lowered in disappointment but he still kept a small smile.

"That would be correct." He muttered.

"Should we tell the other members the club will be temporarily postponed?"

"No, I said before I'm not letting the Host Club fall apart from what happened to me. Those twins are joining this year; I think they could really use to have other friends." Tamaki sighed moving the leather bracelet he had had to hide his other mark that still stung uncomfortably. "I'll have to quit and no longer host in the club."

"Tamaki," Kyoya said setting his tea cup down. "You do realize you host even when you're standing next to a girl."

"Well then I'll have to control myself." Tamaki smirked.

"Alright, you try that. Just make sure you get the name of every girl you talk to from now on." Kyoya chuckled amused and wondering how long it would be until he received the call of Tamaki's engagement.

"Have faith in your King, I won't engage myself to some random girl."

"Yes, I have a _strong_ faith in you Tamaki." Kyoya remarked sarcastically although Tamaki didn't think so. "I hear your going to meet with the Chairman at school tomorrow?"

"Yes, that's right. It's odd how he would want me to meet him tomorrow."

"Since when are you told why your father wants to see you."

"Well not this time obviously." Tamaki sighed looking up to the sunny sky.

The next morning, Tamaki left the mansion at ten and was driven off the Ouran Academy. Pulling up to the front of the school, the driver came around and opened the door for him. He stepped out and readjusted his bracelet in hopes to make the burning feeling on his wrist more comfortable.

His father told him he'd meet him in the third music room, so Tamaki just headed there, Opening the door, it felt odd to be the only one there but was still even a little calming.

Walking over to a while cloth placed over a piece of furniture, he whisked it aside to reveal the grand piano that used to be used for the teaching of music to the musical art students at Ouran. Once the Host Club came to being, Tamaki didn't want to get rid of it so it was hidden. Once in a while he would remove its cover and make sure the keys were still functioning correctly.

Taking a seat on the music bench, he gently pressed one of the keys as it rung through the room a moment and led him into having his fingers fly over the keys to create a lovely tune. So behind the curtain they hid the piano, music flowed out in a beautiful melody.

"Hello? Is someone there?" A voice asked. Tamaki paused from playing in the confusion of how someone stumbled in the music room.

"Yes," He said hearing the door creak open wider.

"Just checking to make sure someone didn't leave one of these electronic playing pianos here." The voice said sounded, they had a deep tone to their voice yet still it had a delicate nature to it.

"Well I'm playing it, but my question is what are you doing here if classes haven't started yet?"

"I'm a new student, so I had to bring in my papers to drop off and was told to just look around."

"Well then, Welcome to Ouran Academy!" Tamaki greeted jumping up from his seat. "This room is the room of the Ouran Host Club!"

"Host Club?" They repeated.

"The Host club is where we host other students of the school, you should come back sometime."

"You sound like you really love it. Are you a part of this 'Host Club'?"

"Oh I do…so much actually and I'm gonna miss being a part of it." Tamaki said glumly.

"Sorry about that then. Why do you have to leave?"

"A situation makes it hard for me to host any longer."

"That sounds unfortunate, if you love it and can no longer do it. But you seem like a good host." They said. Tamaki chuckled and heard them walking around with a small patter on the marble floor.

"Thanks, you're a great listener." Tamaki smiled. "So what year will you be in?"

"First year-oh I have to go, my dad will be worrying." They said and was running away as he heard the door open.

"Wait! We never introduced-"Tamaki tried to stop but was too late after they left. Shrugging he turned to return to playing the piano when he felt the pain for the past few months stop. Meaning only how he techniqually hosted. Immediately he ran down the carpeted hall when he reached the railing of the stairs he stood by the railing and looked down at the single retreating figure. Of course it was a girl, one with long straight hair and just wearing a uniform that could have been part of some foreign school for all he knew.

That was all he could tell about the girl he would now, if he wanted to live, marry. Walking back to the music room, he leaned against the back of the door thinking of the three rules he had to being a host.

#1 Providing a proper Welcome: Usually he would say something flattering like '_I'm glad you returned to me Princess.'_ But today he literally welcomed her. '_Welcome to Ouran Academy!'_

#2 Asking about themselves: He would just ask about the interests his guests had or what they thought of the flowers set in the room or the club's cosplaying. '_What are you doing here if classes haven't started yet?' 'Oh I'm a new student, so I had my papers to drop off and was told to look around.'_

#3 Confide in something about yourself: With guests it was the usual saying of how he felt like a slave to make them happy. So for the first time, he told his unknown guest something realistic and believable. _'You sound like you really love it. Are you a part of this 'Host Club' 'Oh I do…so much that I'm gonna miss being a part of it.'_

He had just fulfilled all three rules not knowing he had. Walking over to the phone they had, he punched in the number and put it to his ear.

"Hello?" The cool voice of Kyoya answered.

"You were right," Tamaki sighed. "I'm now engaged to a girl whose name I don't know and I didn't even see her face."


	3. Haruhi Fujioka

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club which belongs to Bisco Hatori and Funimation**

**Summary: Similar to _Beauty and the Beast_ but with a different twist to the tale. Tamaki Suoh is the prince of the school and president of the newly formed Host Club. To Nekozawa he seems nothing more than a player toying with girls' hearts and places a curse on him. Now Tamaki has to make his 116th guest his bride.**

**Sorry for the delay enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"You guys sure did order a lot of flowers." A female student said looking around at all of the flowers filling the room. The familiar blonde king of the Ouran Host Club looked over with a smile gracing his lips.

"Well, we thought the room might have needed something to fill the room more. But," He looked over to the thin vase of roses and pulled one out. "That still doesn't change the fact that you are just as lovely as them." He tilted her chin to look up at him as her cheeks began to tint pink.

"Closing time," Kyoya called snapping all the girls living in their daydream with their favorite hosts.

"You're closing early today?" Tamaki's guest asked. Tamaki gave a crooked smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Kyoya thought it would be best to have a club meeting today before we close." He smiled reassuringly.

"Wow, so you guys actually have private club meetings like an actual school club." A girl remarked surprisingly.

"The Host Club does take our entertaining seriously." Kyoya replied with a curt smile. Immediately all the girls squealed in delight as they made their appointments for the next day and left. "So it's been three weeks, if I'm correct."

"Yes," Tamaki sighed resting his chin atop his hand and looked away.

"Are you guys talking about the girl the Boss met again?" Hikaru groaned. The topic was becoming sickening for the two twins who heard every day about a mysterious girl who Tamaki met.

"It's something important that we have to do." Kyoya said scribbling in his notebook.

"Just like eating this cake is mine!" Hunny said through a mouthful of sweet and soft strawberry cakes.

"I don't think so Hunny-senpai." Tamaki groaned slapping his hand to his face dramatically. "I don't understand Kyoya! How has it been three weeks, yet I haven't seen this girl around the school nor has she come here to see the club."

"Maybe she really didn't care to see you." The twins said in unison. Tamaki gasped wondering if it was true and began sulking in his corner.

"I don't know why you guys make it seem like a big problem that when the Boss has a crush and she doesn't come." Hikaru muttered playing on his hand held video game.

"It is a problem Hika-chan." Hunny said in his suddenly serious voice.

"Mitskuni," Mori regarded shaking his head at his cousin. It was decided to not share the information of the curse with the twins at all and so they had no idea how important this really was.

"Well she's supposed to be a first year." Tamaki remembered turning to the twins. "Have you two noticed any girls in your class who haven't visited our club?"

"Every girl in our class has come." Kaoru shrugged watching the game his brother was playing.

"Besides no girl could resist the fact that we were being in a club were they could socialize with us." Hikaru added.

"Alright, well I suppose the charade has come to an end." Kyoya sighed slamming his notebook closed.

The others all looked at him surprised and confused and led them to believe Kyoya was living up to the role of the shadow king.

"Do you know something Kyo-chan?"

"I have an assumption Senpai. There is only one girl who it would make sense that no one would expect her to come here."

Before Kyoya could continue, they heard the large door opening as the few handfuls of rose petals they set up as a trigger fell down upon the intruder. Tamaki snapped from his 'woeful stage' to 'host stage' he leapt into his chair, ready to greet whoever came in even though it was after club hours.

"Welcome!" All the hosts greeted in unison before all the roses fell so they could the brown haired boy with large glasses peaking in.

Tamaki smiled and turned back to the very confused first year wondering what six boys were doing in what was supposed to be an abandoned music room. Everything seemed silent and very tense as all was heard was the ticking clock.

"H….host club?" Haruhi repeated. Kyoya was observing him, his eyes unseen behind his glasses as he turned to the twins.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, isn't this boy in your class?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yeah, although he hardly talks, he's very shy." The twins said in unison looking bored. Kyoya smirked and looked back to Haruhi. _Well this will be interesting._

"Well then Welcome to the Ouran Host Club Mr. Honors Student." He said although it really didn't feel like a welcome.

"What?!" Tamaki stated in some alarm. "So **you're** the Haruhi Fujioka. Exceptional honor student we've heard so much about." Meanwhile the said student was trying to open the door that somehow locked when he recognized his name.

"How do you know my name?" He asked nervously.

"Why you're infamous. Hardly any commoners get accepted into this academy." Kyoya said as if it should have been obvious. "You must have some hard working nerves to make it into this school."

"Uhhhhh…thank you? I guess-" Haruhi said when an arm draped over his shoulder.

"You're welcome! You know you're a hero to poor people Fujioka, you've shown the world that even a poor person could excel at a private academy such as ours." Tamaki praised as Haruhi immediately began moving away to only have Tamaki follow. "It must be so hard to be looked down upon everyone here and to be neglected and shunned by us. But I say, long live the poor! We welcome you poor man to our world of beauty!"

Now Haruhi went back to trying to open the door and ignore the blonde. Before he could actually touch the handle arms began tugging on hers to drag her back into the room.

"Haru-chan! Is it true you're a super hero or something?!" Hunny asked with a huge smile on his face.

"It's not really like that. I'm not a hero, I'm an honor student." He paused and looked down on the small upperclassmen with an angered face. "AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN?!"

"I never knew a scholar would be so openly…_gay_." Tamaki pondered now catching Haruhi's full attention.

"Openly…_**what?"**_

"So tell me what type of boys you like?" Tamaki said draping his arm back over his shoulder and pointed at Mori. "The strong silent type?" He moved over to Hunny. "The boy Lolita type?" Then to the twins. "The mischievous type? The cool type?" He asked indicating to Kyoya and paused with a thought obstructing him as he tilted up Haruhi's chin.

"Or perhaps, the princely type?"

"It's not like that!" Haruhi protest backing away. "I was only looking for a place to study! That's it I'm not interested in b-" Before he could finish he bumped into a pedestal and everything turned slow. Haruhi only turned around to see a vase falling over. Stretching out his hand he tried to grasp the handle although it slipped past his fingers and shattered onto the floor.

Haruhi was automatically speechless, and was shaking like a leaf as the two twins peered over her shoulder at the shattered vase.

"Now you've done it commoner." Hikaru said.

"We were going to sell that vase at an upcoming school auction." Kaoru finished.

"And we were going to start the auction off at eight million yen." Hikaru added.

"E….eight...mmilion… yen?" Haruhi repeated.

"Well this is unfortunate," Kyoya said picking up a shard of the vase turning to Tamaki. "So what do you suggest we do Tamaki?"

"Well Fujioka, I'm sure you're familiar with the saying; '_when in Rome do as the Romans do'._" Tamaki said sitting in his chair and pointed directly at Haruhi. "So starting today, in order to pay back your debt you shall be the Host Club's dog."

The mind inside Haruhi immediately shattered feeling that this was the worst state of being he could have possibly come to.

* * *

So over the next few days, Haruhi began to start paying back his debt by running errands for the Host Club. As he walked into the Host Club room while in business carrying a brown sack of groceries.

"There he is." Tamaki grinned giving a small wave at Haruhi coming in. "Thanks for picking up the items on our list little piglet."

"Piglet?" Haruhi repeated her eyebrow twitching in irritation.

"What is this?" Hikaru asked sneaking his hand inside the brown sack and pulling out a brown canister.

"It's instant coffee."

"Oh! I've heard of this stuff!" Tamaki said taking canister from Hikaru and gazing at in awe. "This is commoner coffee where you just add hot water."

"So it's true," One of Tamaki's guests said. "Commoners really don't have time to even grind their own coffee."

"Well then, it's apparent that I must try this!" Tamaki proclaimed standing up in a dramatic pose. "So Haruhi, show us how to make this."

After having a show of the making on instant coffee, Tamaki and the twins with most of their guests were too amazed with the taste of it. Taking this chance, Haruhi escaped and walked away bumping into Kyoya.

"They sure are amazed with just simple things." Haruhi muttered.

"Well our king does have an interest in commoner items." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses. "Also Haruhi, do you have a passport?" Before he could respond Kyoya resumed. "Because I thought it would be fair warning that my family has a private police force so don't think you can run away from the debt you owe us."

"Haru-chan!" Hunny shouted leaping on him spinning him around. "Will you hold Usa-chan for me?" He asked holding up a pink stuffed bunny.

"No." Haruhi said when Hunny's eyes became enlarged and were getting teary. Haruhi was finding it hard to resist him, and gave a large sigh. "Alright, I guess he is kind of cute." A thought actually struck into Hunny as he could get a great view of Haruhi's eyes and only smiled as he shoved the bunny into his arms.

"You'll need to work harder to pay off that debt, my little nerd." Tamaki said appearing out of nowhere and blew into his ear. Haruhi practically leapt away rubbing the back of his neck.

"Please don't do that." He pleaded.

"You're going to need a makeover, in order to become an official host." Tamaki said changing the subject.

"Well I don't really care that much about looks." Haruhi said looking over at her upperclassman. "I mean it's what's on the inside that counts and for that matter I don't really want to be a host."

Tamaki nearly fell over from shock in taking offense from Haruhi's words. "Who would not want to be a host? It is our duty as gentlemen in order to please ladies." Tamaki ranted as eventually Haruhi's mind tuned out the rest of his ramble.

_There's a perfect word to describe him._ He pondered as Tamaki went on. _What is it?_ The twins looked over catching some interest as Tamaki went into detail on some tips of being a host.

"See, when you set down a glass you should cushion it with your pinky so you won't make that much noise."

_It's on the tip of my mind. Annoying? A pain? No, there's something that describes him perfectly._

"And it's all about posture, for example when you're going to give a look, give a tilt of the head like this." Tamaki said setting an example.

"I got it!" Haruhi exclaimed doing a fist pound in his fist.

"Oh have I struck a note with y-"

"Obnoxious." Tamaki once again was shot by the offense not intended remark that Haruhi made as he sulked in the corner. Laughing loudly, the twins both draped an arm over Haruhi's shoulder.

"You're a hero alright." Hikaru grinned.

"Well he was being annoying." Haruhi muttered. "But there's something about his voice that sounds familiar." Tamaki perked up and immediately had a change of attitude.

"So are you actually falling for me?!"

"Not a chance." Haruhi remarked as an arrow hit Tamaki's ego though he recovered quickly.

"Well you're not going to attract any girls wearing those glasses." He said removing them and froze in shock.

"Hey I need those! I used to have contacts, but I lost them."

None of the hosts were listening to him as Tamaki snapped his fingers alerting Hikaru and Kaoru who knew exactly what do to as they dragged a protesting Haruhi off.

"Put this on!" They ordered shoving Haruhi behind a dressing curtain with an Ouran uniform.

"Alright! Just get out!" Haruhi ushered pushing them both out as they looked back at the most self conscious boy ever unless… The two twins exchanged glances and nodded and were about to say something when they felt a hand placed on their shoulders.

"Let's keep this going, boys." Kyoya's cool voice whispered to them as two mischievous spread across their faces.

"Is he in there?" Tamaki asked walking up to them carrying a box of Mori's contacts.

"So this uniform is mine?" Haruhi asked as he pulled aside the curtain to shock all of the other hosts. The uniform fitted Haruhi perfectly and even though at the moment he was blind due to the fact that Tamaki stole her glasses, his eyes were huge and a deep brown color.

Tamaki could feel his face heat up even thought this was a boy he looked to adorable that he couldn't resist.

"You look just like a girl!" He cooed spinning her round and round in his embrace. Try as he might Haruhi couldn't escape the embrace and reached his hand out to his only hope.

"Mori-senpai! Help me!" He wailed and Mori did comply as he easily lifted Haruhi up away from Tamaki's hold and came to a realization as well.

"I don't think that was needed Mori-senpai." Tamaki smiled, opening his arms to Haruhi. "Now come back to Daddy little one."

"You're not my Dad!" Haruhi shouted at him as Mori set him down on the ground.

"Well then, moving on to more important matters, now that we realize you look like this; you are going to be an official part of the Ouran Host Club. If you manage to get one hundred requests we will forget you're debt."

Haruhi looked at them oddly confused but once he heard them saying they would remove her debt a part of him sparked. "Well I guess it would be a good experience."  
"Great!" Tamaki leapt with joy grabbing her hand. "Now we shall go and advertise you as an available host."

"Wait a second!" Haruhi tried to protest but failed as he was helplessly dragged away.

"So Fujioka does have a _secret_." Hikaru grinned.

"I wonder if _he's_ the one the Boss is looking for." Kaoru added.

"In that case lets have some fun Kaoru."

"No." Kyoya objected. "This isn't for you two to meddle in."

"Come on Kyoya," Hikaru groaned.

"We can't miss out on this chance to have fun and provide some entertainment for us." Kaoru added.

"Now, I never said that. I'm just saying we see how long it takes Tamaki to realize this, and it will surely be enjoyable to watch his reactions once he finds out himself." Kyoya smirked. The twins couldn't help but chuckle as they just stuffed their hands in their pockets and walked off acting as if nothing had changed.

"So Haruhi really is the one?" Hunny asked looking up to Kyoya.

"Yeah," Mori answered for him.

"This really is an interesting development, but if Tamaki can't keep his hands off Haruhi for the fact he thinks he's cute, it will provide something to sell to the clients." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses always thinking to reap as many benefits he could, even if it meant causing his friend more trouble.

**Alright the end, just like to say that the dialogue most of it I got word to word from the English dub of Ouran, which again I do not own. Sorry I didn't follow it all the way exactly, like Tamaki's full speech about being a host or the real conversation Kyoya and Haruhi had but que sera sera. Please review!**

**P.s. for those who also like _Fruits Basket_ I have a really good version of beauty and the beast of that coming soon just wondering if you guys would want to see that soon so I can prioritze all the story ideas I have.**


	4. Gay Dreams

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been behind on fanfiction but I've had a lot of plans these past few weeks. Like last week I saw **_**WICKED **_**which was mind blowing and I went to an anime con and met…. Vic Mignonga! Yes I met Tamaki! And got his autograph and a picture with him! But enough of that time for the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club which belongs to Bisco Hatori and Funimation**

**Summary: Similar to **_**Beauty and the Beast**_** but with a different twist to the tale. Tamaki Suoh is the prince of the school and president of the newly formed Host Club. To Nekozawa he seems nothing more than a player toying with girls' hearts and places a curse on him. Now Tamaki has to make his 116th guest his bride.**

Haruhi stood amidst the bare trees on the grounds of Ouran, looking u o the cloudy skies above. Chanced were it would snow later, something Haruhi personally didn't like. Sighing he readjusted his school bag before heading into the building. It had been nearly a week since joining-no _forced_- to join the Host Cub.

Though Tamaki changing the payment of the debt Haruhi owed to the Host Club to only need one hundred requests for being a host, it wouldn't be too bad. Still, whenever Tamaki talked it wrung a small bell in Haruhi's mind, which didn't do much due to the fact he possessed a horrible memory. The chimes for class rang, calling Haruhi away from the thoughts of the Host Club.

The school day flew by quickly and already it turned to afternoon and regretfully Haruhi made way to the club room. Opening the door, petals cascade down just like the first time Haruhi came across the club room, not knowing what was behind those doors. Now she at least knew what to expect.

"Welcome!" Voices greeted and being _worse_ than expected, the Host Club was sitting around in traditional kimonos.

"Uh…what?" Haruhi mumbled recoiling back behind the door.

"Come on in Haru-chan!" Hunny greeted leaping over to her and drag her in.

"Hunny-sempai, why exactly are you all dressed like this?"

"We're cosplaying," Hikaru answered placing his hands behind his head.

"It's something we usually do." Kaoru added with a sly smile.

"You guys actually cosplay?"Haruhi asked staring up at them blankly.

"Haruhi, oh Haruhi." Tamaki tsked, rising from his 'throne'. "Has it not been told to you we cosplay here?"

"Obviously not. But it's only a Host Club, is the way we dress really important?" Apart of Tamaki's ego was hit as he looked upon Haruhi unbelievingly.

"How can you say such a thing when you yourself are a gentleman?!"

_Gentleman?_ Haruhi repeated in thought. The two twins were trying to stifle their laughs as the 'King' whisked aside his locks.

"After all, even though you are a commoner, you should have the obligation to be polite to ladies as a man!" Tamaki exclaimed pointing at Haruhi directly. "A man must have some intension to please the woman he loves. Now Haruhi, if you have any plans to one day win over the woman you love, you must practice in the art to be a pleasant gentleman in order to WIN HER HEART!"

Everything was silent in the room for a moment when one of the twins, Hikaru, couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed. It started in small chuckles, then Kaoru joined in and it son turned into howls. Tamaki looked back at them confused and with a blank expression on his face.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh…n…nothing. Kaoru managed to get out.

"Just…only…w…wondering…who Haruhi…will one…day…marry!" Hikaru added clutching his sides.

"Now Hikaru, that's rude to Haruhi. He is a cute boy and is sure to attract a fine lady." That only made them laugh harder.

"Sempai?" Haruhi asked directing Tamaki's attention. "Is the way you dress really that relevant to being a good host? I mean, that's just being stupid."

Tamaki received another hit in the ego unknowingly from Haruhi that even the other hosts couldn't help but lightly chuckle at. Haruhi looked back at them confused and then back at Tamaki. _Was it something I said? It's true that its stupid to wear such get up to get a girl to like you, and I'm not even wanting the attention of girls. _

"None the less Haruhi." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "It is a rule of the club from our King to wear the cosplay he chooses. So if you want to remove your debt by receiving one hundred guests you will need to abide by those rules."

"That's right!" Tamaki agreed jumping from his previous depressed state. "So then, my little nerd, go on to the back in the changing room, I'll show the way and give you your change of clothes." He ushered, starting to push Haruhi away.

"Alright! I can walk you know!"

Tamaki grinned and just stood in walking company of Haruhi.

"Say Sempai?"

"Yes Haruhi?"

"You don't allow girls to be a part of the Host club do you?"

"No, obviously not. It's the obligation of a man to host a woman; a man won't play with a woman's emotions in order to receive more requests. Women could act like a temptress and would receive a wrong impression on her."

"Isn't that just being feminist?"

"I guess it is, but for some reason it's different for a group of male hosts. I'm sure you've already realized the Host club is popular with the women for the fact we aren't exactly cheating on them. They pay to be treated special by us and they know it's a bid. If a girl became a part of this, she'd surely be gossiped about by the girls here. The students don't seem to care for the way the Host Club works with just all males. The girls love us and the boys don't care much about it." Tamaki eyed down upon Haruhi oddly. "Why are you asking?"

"Only curious," Haruhi muttered. Tamaki retrieved the kimono they had ordered for Haruhi, and after telling him to come out once changed so they could open, and then left.

"Guess I'm just going to have to continue this little fib." Haruhi muttered while adjusting the ties on the kimono. "I'm already up to twenty or so guests, then after that it won't matter." Stepping out of the curtain, Haruhi walked back the way to the club room and giving a smile waited to great the guests.

* * *

"_Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted to a figure with the same short and choppy hair Haruhi had. The only difference was that this Haruhi was wearing the female uniform of Ouran. Upon being called, Haruhi turned around, his big chocolate eyes staring shyly into Tamaki's, who couldn't help but awe at how adorable the brown haired boy was. _

"_Why exactly are you dressed like a girl?" Tamaki asked with his cheeks turning dark._

"_Well Sempai," Haruhi blushed as well becoming even cuter. "I think I look better in these clothes."_

_Tamaki couldn't help but agree. Haruhi was even cuter when wearing more feminine clothing that Tamaki was beginning to question his sexuality._

"_Is it weird to see me dressed like this?" Haruhi asked turning away out of shame and embarrassed. "But I think you need to be feminine more often."_

Tamaki bolted awake in his large bed. That being just a dream, felt so weird considering how real it felt.

Brushing aside his bang in reflex, he threw aside the covers to dress for school. Tamaki was dressed in his uniform within a few moments and was dashing down the stairs.

_Such a disturbing dream._ He thought in his mind messing with his tie. Through the ride to school, Tamaki was always trying to push the images of his dream aside. The school day went by quickly to Tamaki, and it was hard to believe he already found himself heading for the third music room.

"Come on Haruhi!" Hikaru's voice whined loudly from the other side of the door.

"Leave me alone you two!" Haruhi's voice protested angrily. Tamaki only peaked open the door to see what was going on when he noticed both the twins had Haruhi entrapped in their arms.

"What's going on here?" He asked bluntly. The two twins grinned mischievously s they eyed heir 'king'.

"Nothing really," Kaoru smiled.

"We were only going to see how Haruhi looked dressed in this." Hikaru finished holding up a long sleeved petit-coat dress.

"W…why would you do that?! Haruhi's a guy!"

"Maybe Boss," Hikaru grinned glancing back to his brother.

"But you gotta admit Haruhi will look cute in this." Kaoru added.

"Don't **you** think he'll look cute in this?" The two asked in unison. Immediately Tamaki recalled his dream as a blush rose up Tamaki's cheeks that he was now becoming majorly embarrassed. Turning away, he pressed a hand over his mouth and acted like he was clearing his throat.

"I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm not gay." Tamaki repeated under his breath, even though that was of no use sine the twins heard it. The two of them chuckled and gave one another a high-five in completing 'Operation: Tease Tamaki to Make Him Think He's Gay.'

Haruhi huffed, still trying to break free from their hold. He didn't care what it was the twins were up to, but only wanted to be left alone. From a fair distance away, Kyoya sat with Hunny and Mori.

"Are you sure we should leave it up for Tama-chan to learn Haru-chan's secret on his own?" Hunny asked looking at Kyoya.

Kyoya clicked his pen, and closed his account book softly. "Well Sempai, believe it or not I believe those two will fall for each other quickly. But it is humorous to see Tamaki act like this and even if he doesn't pick up the clues today," He paused and pushed up his glasses to conceal his eyes. "'ll make sure to put my plan in action to know who Haruhi is, but guessing the way he can't stop staring at her, even during club hours, is troublesome, so I'll probably do so soon."

"Yeah." Mori agreed as the three watched the other Hosts' antics.

**Alright that's it and I have the next two chapters pre written so just review! **


	5. Six Hints

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club which belongs to Bisco Hatori and Funimation**

**Summary: Similar to **_**Beauty and the Beast**_** but with a different twist to the tale. Tamaki Suoh is the prince of the school and president of the newly formed Host Club. To Nekozawa he seems nothing more than a player toying with girls' hearts and places a curse on him. Now Tamaki has to make his 116th guest his bride.**

"What is wrong with me Kyoya?" Tamaki whined by sitting in a crouched position by his best friend while spying on Haruhi.

The said student was entertaining guests who were 'ogling' over the natural host, but was unaware of the upperclassman watching him.

"Well, you hardly work, annoy everyone, and-" Kyoya paused to push up his glasses to hide the glint in his eye. "Seem to have a crush."

"But I'm not gay!" He wailed, causing everyone to stare over at them. Tamaki's face instantly turned red as he hid behind the table. The twins, who were still enjoying the secret they all had, smirked and exchanged glances with one another.

"Hey Boss! Shall we play a game?" Hikaru grinned, approaching the Club King.

"We call it 'The Figure out Tamaki's Secret Sexuality Game'." The two said in unison.

"HOW WILL A GAME HELP ME?!" Tamaki violently yelled at them.

"It's quite simple Boss." Kaoru said as he aligned up back to back with Hikaru.

"For the next few hours you watch Haruhi." Hikaru added.

"Then we'll give you our judgments on how you behave around him and tell you if you're gay or straight." They said in unison.

"Will you refrain yourselves from saying such things!" Tamaki roared and then calmly collected himself as he straightened his tie. "I'm sure in my situation a game won't be of much-"

"I think it would be helpful for you Tamaki." Kyoya said coolly. The twins' grins grew, knowing that if Kyoya said it was a good idea, Tamaki would agree with him. Tamaki grew a nervous expression and looked away to not meet anyone's gaze.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. Nothing to lose." He muttered. The twins slapped a high five behind their backs. Haruhi glanced over in curiosity, wondering what that entire ruckus was about.

"Oh Haruhi!" A familiar shouted in pure glee. A bead of sweat began to form on Haruhi's face when he turned to see an auburn haired girl who wore a big red bow in her hair.

"Renge!" Haruhi exclaimed feeling nervous whenever she was around the new student from France.

Sitting down beside the honor student, all the hosts were watching intently while the twins acted quite bored. Renge suddenly took Haruhi's hands in hers and was looking at her with starry eyes with her mouth moving inaudibly.

"Who is that girl with Haru-chan?" Hunny finally asked.

"A new girl in our class." The twins said unsurprisingly both in unison.

"Renge Houshakuji, from France if I'm correct." Kyoya said reading over his own report.

"Correct as always Kyoya-senpai." Hikaru sighed.

"Although I think it's because she has a crush on you." Kaoru said as all except Kyoya and Mori looked shocked. "That's why she's asking for Haruhi's help."

"How would Haruhi be any help he's a guy." Tamaki pointed out.

"Renge asked Haruhi what would impress him the most if a girl was trying to ask him out." Hikaru chuckled.

"What's funny?" Tamaki asked as Hikaru stopped his chortles.

"The memory…but Haruhi suggested making something Renge begged for his help."

"They must be making plans to make something then!" Hunny gasped excitedly. "I hope it'll be sweet!"

Haruhi nodded to Renge who smiled. Haruhi excused herself from his customers and took the tea tray.

"What did she ask you Haruhi?" Hikaru asked coolly.

"She wanted to know if I could meet her in the Home Ec. Room." Haruhi replied setting down the tray. "I told her I'd meet her once I was done with the club."

"Just as long as you've treated all your guests today, we don't mind." Kyoya said back writing in his notebook. Haruhi nodded and set down the tray to refill the tea cups of instant coffee that became a quick favorite in the Host Club.

"So they're gonna cook?" Kaoru wondered.

"What would Haruhi know about cooking?" Tamaki asked

"He is a commoner; I would assume Haruhi would make his own meals." Kyoya remarked.

"Hey Tamaki," Hikaru suddenly grinned looking to his brother. "Now looks like a good time to begin the game."

After Haruhi's guests left, she resigned from hosting that afternoon and went to help Renge.

"How long should we give the King?" The twins asked it in unison looking at their 'king' swoon more guests.

"We'll each give him a _subtle_ hint about something that could reveal Haruhi. You two obviously picked teasing him about one that I predict will have to do with Haruhi's cooking." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses.

"We wanna play to!" Hunny cheered running over with Usa-chan and Mori right behind him.

"How exactly do _you_ plan to prove Haruhi?" Hikaru asked raising a brow.

"You'll see!" Hunny laughed with a wink.

"Does that mean you'll play this to Kyoya?" Kaoru asked. Kyoya smirked as a gleam shone in his eye.

"Of course, I couldn't miss doing this."

"Shadow King." The twins recited in unison knowing Kyoya was just being pure evil to Tamaki.

Once club hours ended, Hikaru and Kaoru were trying to confide their joy and mischief they were containing in themselves.

"You guys smell that?" Hunny asked with a gleeful smile. "It smells like cookies!"

Hunny bolted down the halls and skidded to a stop right in front of the home economics room.

"Wait, since when do we need a Home Ec. Room?" Kaoru asked as they all were following closely with Hunny.

"It is Ouran Kaoru." Kyoya reminded. The rest of the Host club approached the door to the room and Hikaru gently pushed it open a crack so they all could peer in. He pulled Tamaki up beside him so they could have the closest view from the door, and not long later, a blush was crawling up Tamaki's neck.

"Haruhi? Do I mix the baking soda in with the sugar or flour?"

"The flour, but NOT THAT…much." Haruhi sighed, making it obvious Renge did something wrong. "It'll be alright…I think. It'll just taste a little off."

Haruhi walked back in clear view of the other hosts. Wearing a yellow apron over his blazer and wore a white bandana to keep his hair out of the way.

"He's so cute." Tamaki muttered covering his mouth. Hikaru himself felt his cheeks heat up, but he wasn't the same as Tamaki. "I can't be gay, it makes no since!"

"Hey! I think the first batch is done!" Renge cheered. "Wow, your cookies turned out great Haruhi!"

Hunny perked up and jumped over the two and ran inside the room.

"Haru-chan! I want to try some of your cookies!"

"Hunny-senpai!?" There was a padding of feet as the doors swung open by Renge.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Renge shouted pointing at them all accusingly.

"Only coming to check on Haruhi." Kyoya answered with a smile. Renge didn't argue anymore, but stared at him with starry eyes.

"Of course Kyoya! You knew I was hard at work making something for you! So you came to see!"

"I assure you I did no such thing."

"So here it is Kyoya! Try one of the cookies I made from scratch!" Renge held out a plate of burnt, crumbly circles that everyone looked at oddly.

"They look interesting."

"They're hard as rocks." The twins said trying to take a bite, but failed.

"Not to mention they're salty." Kaoru added.

"I WASN'T ASKING YOU!" Renge roared at them. "But why don't you try one Kyoya?"

"I'm allergic to charcoal." He refused although Renge didn't seem to hear.

"I still know you're proud of me." Haruhi, watched them oddly still wondering how Renge liked Kyoya so much. Looking down at his own batch of ginger cookies, he took one and took a nibble.

"Not bad." Haruhi mumbled not thinking he was the best cook as Renge praised him to be. Tamaki was only watching from the corner. Haruhi was a cute guy, almost resembling a girl.

"So, do you know how you feel about Haruhi yet?" Hikaru asked sliding up on one side of Tamaki.

"After all, if you _weren't_ gay, you wouldn't resemble a tomato." Kaoru added sliding up on the other side.

"That might be true…" Tamaki pondered putting a finger to his lip before getting up to walk closer to Haruhi.

"Well, that didn't help at all." The two said in unison with a sigh of relief.

"I hate it when we lose Kaoru." Hikaru sighed resting his chin in his palm.

"Me to, but it's not our fault the Lord's so dense." Kaoru huffed.

"But now that means it's _our_ turn!" Hunny cheered as Mori only nodded. Grins re-appeared on the twins' faces. Even if it wasn't their hint that rung the bell with Tamaki, they could still enjoy watching the others.

"Alright Hunny-senpai," Kaoru smiled.

"We were wondering how you could possibly give Tamaki a hint about Haruhi." Hikaru finished with a smirk.

"You two shouldn't under estimate me and my Usa-chan!" Hunny smiled widely raising the bunny over his head and ran over to Haruhi.

"Yeah, so does this mean you're going to be in this to Mori-senpai?"

"Yeah," The tall stoic boy said watching his cousin.

"Oh Haru-chan!" Hunny called tackling into Haruhi who tried to prevent himself from stumbling over.

"You don't need to crash into me in order to get my attention Hunny-senpai." Haruhi said sensibly.

"Oh I know! I was just really excited!" Hunny smiled widely looking over at Tamaki who was watching observantly. Smiling wider, as if that were possible, Hunny held out his stuffed toy out to Haruhi. "Haru-chan, will you hold Usa-chan for me? I want to eat your cookies and don't want him to get dirty!"

"Can't you just set him with Mori-senpai? He's not eating anything." Haruhi pointed out. Big tears welled up in Hunny's eyes, as they seemed to magnify the largeness of them already. He looked so heartbroken and adorable, Haruhi's face was growing weaker with it becoming harder to resist Hunny's plea.

"Sure, I'll hold him, just please don't cry." Haruhi begged as instead of Usa-chan being put in her arms, she was taken into someone else's.

"Oh Haruhi! You're so cute" Tamaki cooed spinning her round and round in his arms.

"Mori-senpai!" Haruhi shouted trying to fight off Tamaki.

"Well it looks like the Boss was paying more attention to how Haruhi looked then how no _girl_ can refuse Hunny-senpai." Hikaru remarked looking away.

"True, but it looks like this may be Mori-senpai's chance." Kaoru added looking as the said upperclassman was headed to rescue Haruhi once again from the Tamaki merry-go-round.

Just as the first time Tamaki reacted when Haruhi took off his glasses, Mori pulled Haruhi away and out of Tamaki's grip and practically slung her over his shoulder.

"Thanks…More-senpai." Haruhi said awkwardly.

"Haruhi sure is light enough for Mori to pick up, isn't he Boss?" Hikaru shouted over to Tamaki who looked from Haruhi and Mori to the twins.

"Well Hikaru, you fail to also realize how Haruhi is a very scrawny boy and Mori-senpai is very strong." He chuckled.

"I don't believe how we are practically throwing clues at him and he doesn't even get a hint." Kaoru huffed.

"Yeah Tama-chan's density can be really troublesome at times." Hunny agreed eating another of Haruhi's cookies.

"Yes, this is why you all seemed to have failed." Kyoya chuckled, leaning against a nearby pillar.

"Oh yeah? And how is it you're not going to fail?" Hikaru shot back at him. Kyoya smirked and pushed his glasses up.

"Well, now that I persuaded Renge to go home, it seems I can play my hand. The only thing that makes my play different from yours is that I'm not relying on Tamaki's realization." Kyoya slowly walked over to Haruhi, who was trying to keep Tamaki at a distance away from him but was failing. "Haruhi, now that you're done with your business here, we still have to tidy up the club room."

"I thought I was done for the day." Haruhi mumbled.

"Done hosting, you still have to help with cleaning duty." Kyoya reminded. Seeing the seriousness Kyoya had Haruhi knew it was no point in arguing.

_Rich bastards._ He thought and sighed. "Fine, I'll just wrap up these cookies." Taking off the apron and bandana, he wrapped up the rest of the cookies he made to take home.

"So since when did you know how to bake?" Kaoru asked as Haruhi tugged on the uniform jacket.

"My mom taught me." Haruhi answered.

"Oh so a mother-_son_ bonding time." Hikaru smirked looking over to Tamaki who wasn't paying much attention. Haruhi paused a while and only nodded as they opened the music room door.

"I believe only the tea cups needed to be cleaned." Kyoya practically ordered as Haruhi rolled her eyes and went around collecting cups.

"Ah yes, another day of hosting as come to an end." Tamaki sighed dramatically sinking into his chair.

_**Every**__ time I hear that voice._ Haruhi groaned in his head as he began picking up tea cups.

"Perhaps we should listen to music." Kyoya suggested walking over to his laptop and then looked over to the twins and smirked at them. The twins picked up and grinned as they put on an innocent face.

"Yet the CD player has been broken for a while now." Kaoru pointed out.

"Tamaki, would you honor us with your musical talents?" Kyoya asked and as he expected the young blonde leapt up from his seat.

"Why of course Kyoya! Since you appraise me as such a musical genius, I can't let you down!"

"I never said that." Kyoya grumbled annoyingly as he began typing nonchalantly. Tamaki walked over to a large curtain off to the side of the room as Haruhi glanced up. Tamaki threw aside the curtain to show a large object with a white sheet placed over it. Haruhi stood up straighter, setting the cup on the tray. Once Tamaki tossed aside the sheet, it revealed a black grand piano.

_It can't be…_ Haruhi thought watching intently as well as the other hosts.

"By the way Haruhi," Kyoya interrupted. "I believe that by now you've reached up to ninety-two guests."

"Is that right?" Haruhi asked breaking out of his daydream when a soft piano key was played. He froze and turned to the piano and was surprised seeing Tamaki's fingers glide over the keys. "That's why you're voice is familiar."

"What was that my little nerd?" Tamaki teased not hearing Haruhi completely.

"Why you're so familiar. I wasn't able to put my finger on it since we met but now I figured it out."

"Is that so? I finally struck a note with you?"

"Well Boss, it looks like our game has come to an end." Hikaru smirked taking a seat.

"It's time for you to learn your secret sexuality." Kaoru added leaning forward.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." Haruhi said glancing back at them and then walking up behind Tamaki. "But there's no doubt, that you're that boy who played the piano when I came to drop off my papers for school."

There was a sudden slam of the keys as all the hosts exchanged smirks and looked back to see Tamaki spin around.

"Wait a second Haruhi! I know that was a girl who came here that day! So does that mean…" Tamaki paused and a small red tainted his cheeks. "Haruhi…are you a…girl?"

"Well, _I_ never said I was a boy. So yeah, I'm actually a girl."

"**WHAT?!**"

**The end! Please review lol things are going to get interesting.**

Haruhi be any help heHa


	6. Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club which belongs to Bisco Hatori and Funimation**

**Summary: Similar to **_**Beauty and the Beast**_** but with a different twist to the tale. Tamaki Suoh is the prince of the school and president of the newly formed Host Club. To Nekozawa he seems nothing more than a player toying with girls' hearts and places a curse on him. Now Tamaki has to make his 116th guest his bride.**

* * *

_Last time:_ _"That's why you're voice is familiar."_

_"What was that my little nerd?" Tamaki teased not hearing Haruhi completely._

_"Why you're so familiar. I wasn't able to put my finger on it since we met but now I figured it out."_

_"Is that so? I finally struck a note with you?"_

_"Well Boss, it looks like our game has come to an end." Hikaru smirked taking a seat._

_"It's time for you to learn your secret sexuality." Kaoru added leaning forward._

_"I don't know what you guys are talking about." Haruhi said glancing back at them and then walking up behind Tamaki. "But there's no doubt, that you're that boy who played the piano when I came to drop off my papers for school."_

_There was a sudden slam of the keys as all the hosts exchanged smirks and looked back to see Tamaki spin around._

_"Wait a second Haruhi! I know that was a girl who came here that day! So does that mean…" Tamaki paused and a small red tainted his cheeks. "Haruhi…are you a…girl?"_

_"Well, __I__ never said I was a boy. So yeah, I'm actually a girl."_

* * *

Now

"**WHAT?!**" Tamaki exploded, his hands burying inside of his hair to furiously rub his scalp out of confusion.

"Well the secret's out, so yeah; I'm a girl." Haruhi said casually rubbing the back of her neck.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING?!"

"I paid my debt off faster working as a host. So I never corrected you guys whenever you said I was a boy."

"Actually we figured it out the first day." Hikaru corrected raising his hand, with all of the other members raising theirs along with him.

"YOU MEAN YOU ALL KNEW ABOUT THIS!?"

"Yeah Boss, we aren't as dense as you are." Kaoru shrugged.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME?!" Tamaki roared taking the two twins by their collars.

"Oh we thought about it." Kyoya said calmly pushing up his glasses and smiling wickedly. "But it was in the majority's interest to let you figure this out on your own." Tamaki lost his steaming anger hearing that from his best friend.

"Kyoya," Tamaki whimpered. "Why would you keep that from me?"

"To make you realize what an idiot you are." He huffed. "If the six of us could have figured it out that easily than you should have to."

"Look, I didn't mean to cause a problem to you guys." Haruhi interrupted having the attention of the six men returning to her. "But it doesn't really matter if I'm leaving tomorrow, right?"

"True," Kyoya agreed rubbing his chin. "Haruhi is close to reaching her quota and Tamaki did say once she reached her hundredth request her debt would be paid."

"That's right." Tamaki nodded, still looking at Haruhi in awe. He himself was now calling himself an idiot for not realizing it sooner. Haruhi was packing her bag to leave, but if you did look closely you could tell she had feminine facial features and her eyes only had a light and sparkle that only those of a girl could possess, no matter how much he tried. _That would probably explain how the girls take a liking to her so, she is a natural._ "WAIT A SECOND! WHY WOULD YOU BE A HOST TO ONLY HAVE GIRLS FAWN OVER YOU!? YOU SHOULDN'T BE WANTING THAT IF YOU YOURSELF ARE A GIRL!"

"Well I didn't think it was that bad to receive a lot of attention from girls, it didn't really bother me." Haruhi answered not really caring. Tamaki's jaw hung open in shock, his body going into a seizure. The twins changed looks to each other and grinned as they slid up next to the frantic 'king'.

"Is it possible?" Kaoru probed in a low whisper, placing an arm on Tamaki's shoulder.

"That our lord is jealous that Haruhi was receiving loving attention?" Hikaru finished.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE I JUST DON'T THINK IT'S RIGHT THAT A WOMAN WANTS TO RECEIVE FEMALE ATTENTION!" Tamaki turned dark red in embarrassment when he noticed everyone else was looking at him oddly and the twins chuckled in their amusement.

"Right," Haruhi said slowly lifting the bag over her shoulder. "I'm going to go then Senpai." She excused opening the door and leaving.

"Why?" Tamaki asked seriously turning to face the others. "Why would you keep that from me? I can't believe you did that?"

"It was only for a few weeks Tama-chan." Hunny perked up chewing on a piece of his strawberry cake.

"I still don't believe that's a good enough excuse to keep something that from me." Tamaki pouted leaning up against the wall.

"Well don't blame it all on us." Hikaru shrugged.

"It was all Kyoya-senpai's idea." Kaoru added when Kyoya glared over at the two, but all that was seen was the glint reflected from his glasses.

"Kyoya! Why be so mean to me?! I thought we were best friends!"

"I do whatever is best for the club, which is after all what you've always taught us." Kyoya teased.

"Not when it's just to be cruel to me!"

"None the less Tamaki, the sales of picture books of photos of you and Haruhi sky rocketed through the roof considering all the girls think the two of you may have a 'secret relationship', so I did it for the club. It wouldn't have been the same if you knew Haruhi was a girl."

"So basically you wanted us to keep it a secret from him so you could sell more merchandise." The twins said in unison.

"Exactly." Kyoya smiled coldly. "But Tamaki, you obviously haven't processed everything Haruhi said."

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked, looking over at him.

"Tamaki, the time you told me about the mystery girl, you said you met her in this room correct?" Tamaki nodded trying to think about what Kyoya was leading to while the club accountant pushed up his glasses. "Think of the reason why she said she was at the school during the summer break."

Tamaki pressed a finger to his lip and thought back to the day where he unknowingly met his future bride. "I do believe she said she was dropping off her enrollment papers."

"And Haruhi said earlier she recognized your voice from when?" Tamaki took a moment to pause while Kyoya looked over at the clock.

"Five." He counted.

"Four." Hunny added.

"Three." Hikaru grinned.

"Two." Kaoru sighed.

"One." Mori finished.

"**WHAT?!**" Tamaki's voice shouted all throughout the grounds of Ouran. "You mean to say that's…._**her!**_"

"You're such an idiot, of course it is!"

Tamaki felt the wind knocked out of him. Haruhi was not only a girl, which gave him immiscible relief considering he thought her so cute, but somehow was going into an even deeper shock. Haruhi, a common girl who somehow could make him go crazy, was now the answer to his curse.

Tamaki's soul flew out of his mouth, his shock overwhelming him and he collapsed to the floor.

"Well, this proved to be even more interesting than we thought." The twins said in unison.

"Who would have though Tamaki-senpai would react this way over a simple crush?" Kaoru grinned.

"There's more to it than that." Kyoya chuckled walking over and crouching by the collapsed Tamaki and leaned it in order to whisper into his ear. "Now that you finally processed how important Haruhi is to you, you are over looking one thing."

"Wh…what's that?" Tamaki stuttered.

"Haruhi is bound to clear her debt tomorrow, after that I doubt you'll hardly get time to see her in order to woo her in time to break your curse." Tamaki's eyes widened as he bolted up.

"Men! We have to get Haruhi to stay in the club!"

* * *

Haruhi was actually excited to go to the club room for her last time the next afternoon. Opening the door everything seemed normal. Tamaki was already treating to his own guests and not even looking her way. That gave her some relief knowing she didn't have to deal with his blubbering.

"Haruhi!" Her usually guests waved over to her.

"Hi girls." She smiled taking a seat at the table surrounded by the same three girls that always came to visit her.

"Why did you come in late?" Another girl asked with starry eyes.

"I ended up needing to search the entire classroom in order to find my textbook, for some reason it wasn't in my bag." She turned slowly to the twins who weren't looking her way but were grinning after over hearing her and proceeded with their brotherly act. It was part of the plan after all; they need Haruhi to stay out of the club room for a while until after they opened in order to ready for 'Keeping Haruhi a Host'.

"Oh that's unfortunate."

"Did you ever find it?" Haruhi again glared over at the two.

"Nowhere to be found, and I searched everywhere in the room so I believe someone took it."

"Oh Haruhi!" Hikaru interrupted leaning over the back of the chair she was sitting in, text book in hand. "I was only using it too study and I thought you of all people would understand how hard it is to cram in study time."

"I don't mind, I just want you to ask next time." Haruhi growled taking the book from him.

"So aren't you going to get tea for your guests? I'm sure they're thirsty waiting here for you." Hikaru pointed out. Haruhi shot him a look but then turned to the girls with a smile.

"That's right I'm sure you were. Would you girls like some tea?" She asked tilting her head to the right. All the girls grew starry eyed.

"Yes please Haruhi." They all fawned in unison. Haruhi smiled cheerily again as she got up and walked over to the counter to retrieve the cups and brew the tea.

Tamaki took the time to glance over, looking at Haruhi's happy and peaceful expression was adorable, and he bit his lip out of guilt. _Please forgive us Haruhi; it isn't just because of the curse that I want you to stay._ He thought when he nodded to Hikaru. Hikaru grinned and looked to Kaoru, who supposedly excused himself to go to the restroom was crouched behind the counter with an invisible wire in hand that was set up while Haruhi was searching for her book. Hunny and Mori were sitting at their own station and had good seats to watch the plan take action while still entertain their guests and Kyoya was prepared with notepad and calculator in hand.

Haruhi carefully arranged the cups on the tray after pouring the cups of tea and picked it up with both hands as not to drop it. When she turned around to walk back over to her other guests, Kaoru tugged on the wire so that it had no slack as Haruhi walked right into it. Everything turned into slow motion, similar to when Haruhi broke the vase as her footing slip and her body fell, the tray slipping from her hands to fall to the ground. Her eyes grew wide, when she heard the inevitable CRASH as she landed on the ground and saw all the cups she carried with her where now a mess of tea and shattered glass.

The breath was knocked out of her, with everyone in the club room silent and waiting for what would happen next. There was a small 'click' of shoes against the marble floor approaching from behind her. With every step Haruhi's anxiety grew, when she heard them stop as a figure bent down next to her and she saw a familiar pale skinned hand pick up the handle of one of the shattered glasses.

"Well Haruhi, I'm sure you didn't do this on purpose." Kyoya smiled wickedly. Haruhi swallowed the lump in her throat and knew there was no one to turn to for help, even though she felt like she tripped over something. "Unfortunately, this was an exclusive collection, no longer being made and was in fact, our _King's _favorite. What would you suggest we do Tamaki?"

Haruhi slowly turned and looked up to the blonde that was now standing above her, not even seeming that faltered considering what she did.

"Well, I guess that means I'll have to raise your quota Haruhi." He said calmly pointing a finger down at her. "So now, I'll have to make it be that you need one thousand requests."

Haruhi's eye twitched. She felt her throat dry and heat fill her face to have her debt nearly cleared to have it raised again. But then she couldn't help what came out of her mouth.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOO!**" She shouted slamming her palm to her face. _I hope you're happy Mom, now I have to stay and work here at the Host Club for the rest of my high school days._ She felt a sudden weight on her shoulder. Looking up her chocolate eyes were met up close with violet. And quite literally, Tamaki's face was right in front of hers with his hand placed on her shoulder.

"Let's just say now for you, it'll be a good experience." He smiled taking her hand and helping her stand up. "A good one for all of us."

Haruhi looked at him bluntly, as he just shot her another smile. He was trying to cheer her up, and that was another thing she couldn't help doing, smiling back at them. They just forgot they were holding hands while they were smiling at each other in a room full of fan girls who thought they were in a secret relationship. When that was only half true, considering now how the club 'king' was going to start doing everything in his power to woo the common host.

* * *

**Hey guys! Umm, I really don't know what I'm doing right now with this story. I mean I'm suffering writer's block from what I assumed stress relations and I'm kinda chilling and hoping that maybe reviews will help so I'm begging this chapter to please review I need the support. But I know where I'm going in this story. Last week I was just thinking about this story and I planned out all the chapters and there is going to be a total of just about 30. And while I was thinking about the story I realized I wanted it to end just about when Tamaki was supposed to graduate so I went back and changed that Nekozawa cursed him to only have 1 year in order to get Haruhi to accept his proposal. So check that out please and I'm sorry about changing that all of a sudden.**

**Also I wanted to bring up the topic that people may be noticing that I'm jumping between the anime and the manga, and really I think I'm just following a few things of both. You probably noticed the twins call Tamaki both 'mi lord' and 'boss' and that's just because I want to keep those nick names they give him. But other than that I only probably have a few other things planned that follows the anime or manga. I'm not gonna jump in the relationships of Tamaki's grandmother, I only liked that in the manga because it gave him more conflict so that he's not the perfect pretty boy, but other than that I don't like it and won't add it. As well as I'm not going to ft in a host club/ family relationship since Tamaki has no reason to be confused for the feelings he has for Haruhi. So please review and hopefully I can update after I get a good amount of those to get me a start to writing the next chapter. Ciao! **

**P.s. Can anyone tell me what the main purpose of having a beta reader is? I mean I'm sure it's just someone to help edit but I don't know, I'm thinking of calling one possibly?**


	7. An Attempt to Woo

Hearing silence from the third music room was a rare thing. Usually it would be bussing with excitement with the Hitachin twins playing tricks, Tamaki's fussing, or at least Hunny's laughing with high spirits. Today was one of the days, in which none of that happened. The only noises in the room were from Kyoya's laptop that he was working diligently on, Hikaru's game in which his brother peered at from over his shoulder while he played, and lastly the scratching of Haruhi's pencil on paper.

The Host Club's third years, Mori and Hunny were at two different matches as representatives for their karate and kendo dojos. Now while the other four were sensibly sitting at one of the tables to entertain themselves, Tamaki was crouched behind a pillar while watching the brunette do her studies.

His intense gaze kept giving Haruhi an eerie feeling to have her constantly looking over her shoulder, and with anytime she looked over at him, he would always turn away and act like he was doing something else.

Only recently learning that Haruhi was his one hundredth and sixteenth guest in which he would have to woo her over in order for her to accept his proposal. The only problem, he couldn't seem to control himself when it came around Haruhi. Unknowingly to her, she had no realization that everything she did looked incredibly adorable through Tamaki's eyes. Any attempt Tamaki tried to make, sent him in a nervous breakdown with one of her innocent looks or sent him to his corner of woe when she shot him an annoyed glare.

"Hey Haruhi?" Hikaru asked after losing interest in his game that he set on the table closed shut.

"Why didn't you go home if we didn't have any customers today?" Kaoru finished for his brother.

"Kyoya-senpai said it was mandatory."

"That makes no sense." The twins grumbled in unison. "What's the point of keeping you here if you won't be making a profit for the club?"

"That's what none of you understand." Kyoya smirked and pushed up his spectacles with his forefinger."Not that you could help it, I did hide them pretty well."

"Hide what?" Haruhi was the one to ask as the upperclassman turned to her.

"Hidden camaras."

"So the whole time we've been sitting here you've been taking pictures of us?!" The trio all shouted at him, although Kyoya seemed hardly alarmed.

"Well, we have to make up for the lost profit somehow, so why not making some new picture books. What else did you all think I was working on?"

"We thought you were working on the website or something." Kaoru grumbled while slumping in his chair from the sudden feeling of boredom both he and his twin thought.

"Not that those pictures matter, they must be pretty dull if they were only of us just sitting here." Hikaru added.

"Then here's a suggestion, why don't you make some interesting ones?" Kyoya suggested, holding out a digital camera. "I'm sure you can find a more interesting model than what you only see in this room."

The twins both looked at him oddly, thinking their way through Kyoya's trick of words, even Tamaki was trying to make sense of what his best friend meant.

By looking at Kyoya's suggestive eyes and manipulative smile, when they finally guessed what he meant. Linking arms on either side of Haruhi, the two lifted up the confused heroine.

"Wait…you don't mean-" Haruhi groaned once she caught on, but was to late as the twins carried her off to the changing room despite her protests. Tamaki was left utterly speechless while Kyoya closed his laptop shut.

"Kyoya," Tamaki muttered in a gloomy depressed voice.

"What is it?" He growled in response.

"I don't know what to do about this…curse."

"I believe _none_ of us do." Kyoya sighed getting up to pour himself some tea.

"I meant about wooing Haruhi! In case you've forgotten I only have a year!"

"Must you yell."

"Kyoya…I need help." Tamaki pouted in a grumble.

"There's nothing I can help with you on this idiot. Wouldn't you want Haruhi to fall in love _for_ you?" Kyoya asked taking a sip of his drink when a small light bulb went off in Tamaki's hand.

"Good idea, now I have a plan. Oh Haruhi!" He called out, running off towards the changing room.

_For some reason, I feel he took that the wrong way._ Kyoya thought, adding some cream to his tea. _Well I can't stop him now._

"Haruhi! Oh Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi! I have something important to give you!" When Tamaki bursted in the back room, he was met with Hikaru and Kaoru giving him angry annoyed glares while Haruhi looked up at him with confused eyes.

Even though Haruhi wasn't cute enough; but everything in Tamaki's body froze at the sight of her. She was sitting on a footstool, wearing a yellow dress different then the school uniform. Everything about the dress was ruffled and frilly, far from something Haruhi would wear on her own will. The long sleeves fell to her wrists although instead of her bare hands she wore silk wristlet gloves.

Tamaki's face began turning a darker and darker red, while the rose he had in his hand to give to Haruhi fell from his fingers as the now empty hand flew to cover his mouth.

"Is there something you meant to do Senpai?" Haruhi asked innocently. Her big brown eyes gazing into him as he only became more flustered and with his wobbly legs, were trying to retreat.

"He's obviously speechless Hikaru, this dress must have that strong an effect." Kaoru chuckled snapping a photo of the 'king' blushing while gawking at Haruhi in a dress.

"Well the man who sold it to me said it has that effect. He even said he dressed his younger brother's girlfriend in this and his brother couldn't keep his eyes off her." Hikaru explained. "But it does seem like this dress does suit Haruhi nicely."

"Whatever, I'm not your dress up doll." Haruhi grumbled, getting up from her seat.

"Hold it there Haruhi!" Kaoru ordered 'clicking' away on the cameras. "That pose is really perfect."

"Please hurry up."

"Just give me a smile then." Kaoru pleaded showing her his grin himself. Huffing, Haruhi looked up with a small warm glow in her eye that dulled out the annoyance she felt, and put on a pleasant smile. Tamaki, having fully recomposed himself walked back in and saw her actual smile was then completely blown away.

_SHE'S SO CUTE! HOW CAN SOMEONE BE THAT CUTE BE MISTAKEN FOR A BOY! WELL I GUESS I MISTOOK HER, BUT SHE LOOKS SO DIFFERENT DRESSED AS A GIRL! SO CUTE! _He screamed in his mind.

"Well boss, if you like Haruhi dressed like this so much, I'm sure all of Haruhi's fans will like it." Hikaru snickered to himself as he tossed Haruhi her kidnapped uniform, which she gladly took.

"Wait, say what?!" Tamaki exploded, glaring at the two doppelgangers ferociously.

"Well what else did you think we were going to do with the pictures? Kyoya said that we could choose a different model than Haruhi dressed as a _boy_." Kaoru pointed out holding up the camera to skim all the pictures they took. "These will prove much more interesting. There's nothing all our fans love more than cross dressing and moe."

Tamaki's blush returned as he turned his head away. "You horrible doppelgangers shouldn't promote such filth as that on our pure princess Haruhi. I would do best to dispose of such pictures." When he attempted to snatch the camera from Kaoru's hand, he only held it out of his reach.

"No way we'd let a pervert like you have _these_." The two said in unison sticking their tongues out to the blonde.

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Can you three stop arguing? You're loud enough as it is." Haruhi grumbled as she pulled aside the curtain to be back in her school uniform and looking much like a boy again. "Now senpai you said you have something important to tell me or something?"

"Oh! Right, yes." Tamaki said looking over to a small vase of roses they had placed in there and delicately withdrew one and approached Haruhi as he came down to one knee. "Haruhi, your beauty is like no other woman I have other seen, the only thing that may come close to you would be the delicate features on this rose as you alike are a delicate wo-"

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Haruhi waved off, walking away as if he wasn't on his knees and telling her about her beauty. Tamaki's mouth hung down to the floor in shock as the twins moved up behind them with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Well boss, this has got to be the first time a girl hasn't fallen head over heels for you." Hikaru smirked down.

"That has to burn, having the crush you've been searching for ever since school started." Kaoru added as the leaned down on either side of him.

"But this has been your first time hasn't it?"

"My first…what?"

"Rejection!" The two hissed in unison as Tamaki tensed up and fell face first down onto the floor.

"Don't torture him." Kyoya's sly voice interrupted. "And it wasn't absolute rejection Tamaki, more than likely; Haruhi thought you were acting considering you say that to all the girls into the host club."

Tamaki only got up and dusted off his uniform with his hands. "But how else would a woman want to be treated. I thought all women appreciated being treated as a princess." He whined hysterically. The other three all rolled their eyes and looked off to the door that Haruhi still left open ajar.

"Well that doesn't really come to any surprise." Hikaru muttered; his amber eyes full of interest something Kaoru found a little odd to him.

"Clearly," Kyoya nodded in agreement. "Even in her middle school she didn't make time for romance."

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked, blinking his confused violet eyes.

"Well, I guess Kyoya-senpai found a fresh target to investigate in since Haruhi joined the club." Kaoru chuckled.

"No, I've done small amounts when I first heard of her, just to know her background. And since the revelation of Tamaki figuring out her true gender, such information might be useful."

"Any excuse to dig in anyone's personal information. Kyoya-senpai is the sophisticated stalker of the school." The two twins said in uniform when they felt the familiar chill of Kyoya's glare.

"Well look at the time!"

"Our driver is probably waiting."

The two bolted out the door before Kyoya could even change his glare into a smirk.

"Now I don't understand Kyoya, what do I do since my hosting skills don't work on Haruhi?" Tamaki sighed with his bangs being drooped over his eyes, a sign he was trying to act in despair.

"The answer is the same as I told you earlier Tamaki." Kyoya sighed clicking his pen and shutting the book he was writing in. "You have to earn her love by being _yourself_. How you act in the club is partially a mirage, not to mention how she thinks you're acting as a host with her so she won't take you seriously. Just be yourself."

Tamaki gazed into his friend's eyes and could clearly understand what Kyoya meant earlier. If he was to win over Haruhi, he couldn't win her over by being the club king of a Suoh but only himself.

…**.Ok personally this is filler but I kinda needed some ground like this in my story. Well please review I hope I can get back on track with my updates so I can get my Christmas chapter up around the holidays so please review.**

**P.s. I know I have a ton of stories going on and many I need to finish but that doesn't stop my pen on paper. So I'm curious on which story I will soon start.**

**Title Pending: OHSHC Anastasia, in the seven kingdoms of the land there are all of seven princes and one princess. On the night of Princess Haruhi's seventh birthday, disaster strikes as the Zuka clan bombard the Fujioka palace and kidnapped the princess in the process. Ten years later Haru feels the need to run away from the future pressured down on her to lea woman rights in the kingdom, when she happens to come across six wanderers looking for the long lost princess.**

**Read the fine print: Prior to the ending anime there is still that quarrel between the Suoh and Otori families, until the both take action to claim the girl they want to claim for their sons' bride. Such as the two sending concents of engagement to the Fujioka household.**


	8. A Twin's Identity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club which belongs to Bisco Hatori and Funimation**

**Summary: Similar to **_**Beauty and the Beast**_** but with a different twist to the tale. Tamaki Suoh is the prince of the school and president of the newly formed Host Club. To Nekozawa he seems nothing more than a player toying with girls' hearts and places a curse on him. Now Tamaki has to make his 116th guest his bride.**

"Oh Haruhi!" Two voices hollered, both blending perfectly together. The brunette that was trying to concentrate on her work while in their study period; yet somehow the two Hitachins remained out of trouble while still causing it.

"What do you two want?" Haruhi sighed. She still wasn't too happy with the two when she learned the pictures of yesterday were posted on the Host Club website; which she also only learned today, exist. Not that there was anything wrong with her wearing clothes true to her gender and though she was over the fact of being shoved in something so frivolous was the least problem.

"Haruhi? Is it true you're a cross dresser?" This was the tenth girl in her class to ask her that question, and every time she was beat to the answer.

"Why yes, for a long time now he has." Hikaru answered for her while draping an arm over her shoulder.

"In fact now that he thinks more people are supporting it, he'll agree to do more cross dressing cosplay in the club." Kaoru added. The girls around them all grew google eyes with the image of a cross dressing Haruhi filling their minds.

"Oh Haruhi, don't be afraid to be yourself." One cooed.

"And everyone in the club does support you."

"Come to thinking of it, Haruhi des have that face that looks both like a boy and a girl." Another added as the trio went back to their seats.

"Well then Haruhi, I guess this means you'll be wearing more things like that dress." Hikaru smirked tauntingly.

"Just imagine, if the girls loved seeing a _picture_ of you like that." Kaoru added as he two leaned in on either side of her face.

"They'll both go crazy seeing it _live_." They said in unison.

"No way."

The two twins stared down at her in boredom with their hands tucked into their pockets.

"Well why not?" Hikaru grumbled.

"Because I never said I would have to do something like that when I joined."

"We didn't agree with cosplaying, but the Boss said that once we agreed to his deal we would go along with it." Hikaru argued.

"You made a deal with Tamaki-senpai?"

"Yeah, it was back when he and Kyoya came up with the idea." Kaoru sighed looking out the window.

"They we searching for 'special' recruits for their club, and Milord wanted us to join." The two were both looking off to the middle school building, remembering the day their world changed.

"S what was your deal?"

"If he won our game…" Hikaru mumbled.

"We would join." Kaoru finished when light bulbs went off in their head.

"In fact, we can use a game to settle this now." The twins said in unison.

"What?"

"It's simple Haruhi," Kaoru grinned.

"Just meet us in the club room." Hikaru finished when the bell rang in perfect timing. The two were out of the room before Haruhi could ask what they were planning.

"Oh, you made a dangerous agreement Haruhi." One of the girls said, although her face clearly told the story that she was hoping for the twins to make Haruhi participate in cross dressing.

"Why's that?"

"The tins always like to play games, and they always like to win." Another piped in "In middle school they only played games by themselves until Tamaki-sama asked them to join the Host Club."

"Really?" Haruhi muttered to herself thinking.

"Well see you in the club Haruhi!" They waved off as they went to probably go talk to their own friends before making their way to the club room. Haruhi sighed and turned and started slowly walking her way to the club room, not in a real rush at all.

Of course when they were telling the story that they made a deal with Tamaki to win their game, he must have had a stroke of luck to be able to outwit those two. Considering how constantly they were able to find devious ways to tease him.

Arriving to the club room, she pulled open one of the large double doors and suspiciously peered in, not wanting to be jumped and shoved into a dress or cosplay for today's activities. Everything looked slightly normal, for Host Club standards for the least. Hunny was sitting at one of the table's with morning having a pre after school cake before having cake with tea. His cousin still sat with him, enjoying his small humming while reading a novel leisurely. Kyoya was at another table working on his laptop for a few moments, occasionally pausing to turn the page of the information in his notebook to turn the page.

"Come on in Haruhi, you needn't act so nervous." Kyoya said nonchalantly. Haruhi glared at him, not knowing how he knew it was her without even looking up.

"Haruhi!" A familiar voice hollered when in the end she was jumped on, but not with whom she expected. "Oh Haruhi! I'll punish those evil twins for posting those pictures online, you must have been through so much today."

"It wasn't that big of a deal Senpai." She lied, trying to escape his arms. "Just don't expect me to where such stuff again."

"That's not decided yet Haruhi." Hikaru's voice crowed. The attention turned to the two twins leaning on either side of one pillar with hats placed down on their heads.

"This again you two?" Kyoya muttered turning back to his work.

"What are they doing?" Haruhi asked innocently.

"We challenge you to the 'Which One is Hikaru Game'." The two said in unison

"They like to pull a trick on everyone in attempts of a game." Tamaki chuckled.

"It is a game." The right twin said.

"A game that guarantees we always win."

"You don't _always_ win." Tamaki argued.

"You just go lucky." The two said in unison and then turned to Haruhi.

"So this is how we decide Haruhi."

"If you win, you won't have to dress up like the girl you are."

"But if we win, you have to wear _whatever _we give you."

"That sounds stupid." Haruhi stated plainly walking over to the table to set her stuff down.

"You're just afraid you'll lose." The two teased.

"No, it sounds stupid."

"If you're so confident then why not play?"

"Because it's stupid."

"Come on Haruhi, it's all fair."

"She said no you two!" Tamaki defended. "No is a no and you aren't sucking Haruhi in your game to lose and make her wear horrible things."

"We wouldn't do that." The two chuckled.

"What's so special about the game, it's only telling you two apart right?"

"Not many people win their game Haru-chan." Hunny piped up swallowing a bite of cake. "Probably the only people who can tell them apart are in this room."

"So no one else can tell them apart?"

"Nope, not even our own mother." The two said turning to face away. A twinge ran through Haruhi, feeling some pity.

"Hikaru, you're on the left. Kaoru, on the right." Everyone spun to face Haruhi, clearly shaken by her assumption although she didn't feel that it was a big deal. "I'm going to make coffee." She excused walking away. The two twins froze, watching her carefully in shock.

"I believe this made history today boys." Kyoya said coolly. "Haruhi must have been, the first girl to ever tell you apart."

_It's always been two worlds before we joined the Host Club. No one could tell us apart except the family Tamaki built for us. Kyoya always seems to know everything, even our difference. Hunny plays like a naïve kid but is smart enough to tell the difference. Mori just knows the difference, and Tamaki…Tamaki took time but guessed right that day. But today,_ Kaoru glanced at Hikaru and then back to Haruhi._ It's different; she isn't going to be just like a sister or a friend to us. Or at least not to me._

**Okay short chapter but I just wanted something to fan the way to igniting the fire of the love triangle. Next chapter is going to be so sweet so please review and I shall keep with my tradition and update on Friday! Have a Happy Turkey Day!**

HiHiHikH


	9. New Year's and Nekozawa's warning

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a bit but I'm working as hard as I can on the stories I have and I have a few new Ouran ones up my sleeves coming soon, but I'm only allowing myself to post them once they're completely finished or when I finish some of the twelve stories I have in progress and this one seems to be my easiest one to update so enjoy the chapter which centers around New Year's.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club which belongs to Bisco Hatori and Funimation**

**Summary: Similar to **_**Beauty and the Beast**_** but with a different twist to the tale. Tamaki Suoh is the prince of the school and president of the newly formed Host Club. To Nekozawa he seems nothing more than a player toying with girls' hearts and places a curse on him. Now Tamaki has to make his 116th guest his bride.**

* * *

"Do we really have to wear this?" Haruhi grumbled from behind a curtain. The other hosts stood around outside and waiting for her to come out.

"_We_ don't have to wear it Haruhi." Kyoya corrected, adjusting his glasses. "You have to match our cosplay so that's why _you _have to."

All the boys were dressed in tuxedos that coordinated into their own style. The sun was setting off in the distance with the dark crawling its way up to the sky.

"I don't think it's safe for me to wear this. What if my secret gets out?"

"After we spent so much time spreading rumors of you being a cross dresser, no one will question you." Hikaru grinned.

"What if I really want to be a cross dresser and wear something like you guys?"

"We only brought you that to wear." Kaoru smirked. "And your uniform is soaked."

"You ruined my uniform?!"

"Just come on out Haru-chan!" Hunny encouraged as he stepped closer to the changing stall she was in.

"It looks ridiculous."

"Come now Haruhi! You're wasting time and acting very immature." Tamaki said turning his face away

"Like you're one to talk, you always throw a tantrum." The twins said in unison.

"Fine," Haruhi groaned in defeat and pulled the curtain aside. Hunny's smile grew in awe while Kyoya and Mori kept themselves in character and gave encouraging smiles. Hikaru was frozen, his eyes running over Haruhi's attire and a blush began heating his face up slightly. Kaoru glanced at his brother momentarily with a little concern and curiosity before looking back at Haruhi with a happy smile.

"You look great Haruhi." He complimented.

Tamaki finally turned to look at her and froze. Haruhi was staring at her feet not knowing the impression she was leaving on the boys. She was dressed in a floor length gown that was a rose bud pink with the back being specially designed to puff out more. Now instead of her short hair, Haruhi wore a wig that curled into ringlets to frame her face while the back matched the way her hair used to be once it was long and straight.

Tamaki's legs began to buckle under him and required him to need to grip the wall for support to prevent himself from falling. _She's an angel! So pure and sweet and innocent!_

"What are we supposed to be re-enacting?" Haruhi asked lifting a gloved hand to brush her bangs aside.

"I believe a scene from one of the _King's_ favorite movies." Kyoya answered coolly.

"_The Phantom of the Opera_!" Tamaki squeaked. "It was written by a French writer, Gaston Leroux and was developed into a musical that the Americans made into a movie. So we shall be dressed for a masquerade, and you Haruhi are wearing a dress similar to the movie's design."

"It's not entirely alike because of the collar." Kaoru explained, walking over and tracing a hand around the fabric that was raised higher to the nape of her neck as to not expose anything to indicate her breasts. Though to Tamaki even that wasn't enough. A part of him only wanted to take a picture of Haruhi and then shove her back into boy's clothes. Along with the girls of the school, the New Year's party would be attended by some boys with no other plan but just came for the party.

"This really is a bit much though." Haruhi muttered, lifting the skirt of the dress to examine.

"None the less, you have to wear it." Kyoya pointed out and glanced at his watch. "By now they'll be wondering where we are." He glanced over at Tamaki with the glare of the light reflecting on his glasses and nodded to the blonde. Tamaki coughed and felt his cheeks heat up. Since he was still on the attempt to woo Haruhi, he was going to be her escort in hopes that on the dance floor he would be able to prove himself worthy of her affections.

"Let's go Haruhi." Another voice intersected. Hikaru held out his arm to the brunette but didn't directly meet her gaze. The tension in the air was stiff, considering the other six were confused of Hikaru's sudden actions and Haruhi only blinked at him with a confused gaze. "You're dressed as a lady aren't you?! You should have someone walk you in; it'll make a better impression on the girls."

Haruhi hesitantly raised her gloved arm and linked it through his offered one, unsure of what to say. Once she took his arm, Hikaru refused to meet anyone else's gaze including his brother's and lead Haruhi away out of the club room.

"What's up with Hika-chan?" Hunny asked watching the twin with worried eyes.

"I don't believe anyone here knows." Kyoya answered the upperclassman and then turned to look at Tamaki who was frozen. "But I have a feeling that it'll be something against our plans."

_Plan?_ Kaoru asked himself looking at Kyoya and Tamaki and back to the door. _Hikaru…what's happened to you?_

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Do you see Haruhi!?" One of the many girls squealed. All of the guests were below the seven members of the Host Club who were standing around on either side of the double staircase with Tamaki standing up at the top with a white mask placed over his face.

"He's dressed as a girl and still looks so cute! Oh…I STILL LOVE YOU HARUHI!" Another girl screamed, though when Tamaki only raised his hand they all quieted down.

"The Host Club would like to welcome you here tonight and thank you for wanting to spend your New Year's night with us." He smirked sending many girls toppling over in a faint.

"Please ladies enjoy yourselves, as we all are at your service to entertain and dance with you." Kyoya announced as the lights were lit and illuminated the dance floor. The girls went on shouting the names of the hosts in order to captivate their attention, while only a few girls reached the hosts first in order to be their dance partners for the first song.

Haruhi slowly walked down the steps, feeling a little annoyed by the many stares she was receiving. Once she reached the dance floor her initial plan was to wait around until she was swarmed with many girls.

"Oh Haruhi that dress looks darling on you!" One cooed.

"We don't mind if you're a cross dresser, in fact it fulfills some of our sweet fantasies." Another sighed dreamily placing her hands to her cheeks. Most of the guests were dressed similar to Haruhi, wearing elegant ball dresses while if any boys came were dressed in suits or tuxedo's of sorts.

"Fantasies?" Haruhi repeated, a small sweat drop appearing on her head only imagining what the girls meant.

"Why yes!" A girl said, while the others around her nodded vigorously. "The Host Club likes to cosplay a lot but alas…" All of their heads dropped with disappointment.

"They don't cross dress." One finished.

"So you mean to tell me that you've always wanted to see the Host club cross dress?"

"It's been a dream I've had to see one of them do since I started going to the Host Club!" A girl sobbed.

"And that's why we're so happy that you're true to who you are!" They all joined in unison. Haruhi's face was just shocked and wondering if the girls surrounding her had mental problems.

"Well then if you excuse me, I thin-"

"Wait Haruhi! Won't you dance with me?!" A girl asked grabbing hold of her arm.

"Please dance with me next!"

"Oh and me!"

There was a small panic around Haruhi, wanting to escape the girls but instead was forced on the dance floor with them.

"This is great." Kaoru chuckled as he and Hikaru stood by a pillar in the room watching with amused expressions. "It's just as we planned Hikaru, the girl's love Haruhi, especially when _he's_ cross dressing."

"Yeah," Hikaru said with a sigh looking away. "It was a real good idea."

Kaoru looked at his brother with a small curiosity as he stepped in front of his brother's gaze on Haruhi.

"You're different Hikaru, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Hikaru huffed brushing him away. Before Kaoru could reach out for his brother a girl approached him with a gleeful smile.

"Will you dance with me Hikaru?" Glancing back at his twin, Hikaru turned back to the girl with a smile. "Of course, Kyoya-senpai did say we were here to serve you, although Kaoru will miss me if I'm gone too long." The girl squealed as she joined Hikaru in a quick pace dance.

Kaoru knew that with Hikaru pulling the caring brother card meant that he wasn't too upset with Kaoru. Though the nicer twin knew to not make a fuss in public but still felt concern for his brother with whom he had always been close to.

Tamaki was currently dancing with a girl that was a frequent guest for him, although he still had to shoot occasional glances to Haruhi who was having a line of guests wanting to dance with the assumed cross dresser.

"Are you worried about Haruhi?" His partner asked following his gaze. Shaking his head out of distraction, Tamaki looked down with his charming gaze making the girl blush.

"I only want to make sure he's alright, he does seem stressed with so many girls giving him so much attention."

"Really? Haruhi doesn't like it? I was going to ask him to dance eventually to." The girl said with disappointment.

"Now I'm sure he wouldn't mind the charm of a girl like you as his dance partner, I know I certainly don't." He murmured causing the girl to squeal and fall out of his hand hold.

Tamaki chuckled and still walked off to the side where Kyoya had decided to take a moment to rest and add up the wages they were making with the tickets they sold for the event.

"Are the fireworks set up for midnight?" Tamaki asked with a huff.

"Yes, all taken care of." Kyoya answered looking up at his best friend with a smirk playing across his lips. "It's bothering you isn't it?"

"What?" The blonde asked a little harshly but still kept watching Haruhi constantly switching out of dance partners.

"You're bothered with Haruhi having so much attention with what she's wearing."

"It's a little troubling considering those girls are swooned by a girl herself." Tamaki whispered as to not let anyone else hear.

"Yes, but about Hikaru earlier. What he's doing may be troublesome with your plans in order to save your soul."

"I guess…but it feels like something else." Tamaki sighed. "Although it's a relief that her only dance partners are girls, so at least it's not male attention she's receiving."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that now." Kyoya said raising his pen to point over at the girl who had someone bowing in front of her. Tamaki looked over with a crazed expression where it couldn't be denied that Haruhi's dance partner was for sure a man. Moving through the crowd he headed towards them, leaving Kyoya with an amused smile.

"Well this is becoming more interesting if he's starting to have feelings."

Tamaki tried to politely excuse himself for stepping in front of the girls until he reached the dance floor. Reaching for Haruhi's partner's shoulder he shot Haruhi a reassuring smile.

"May I cut in?" There was a chuckle from the figure he was grasping.

"Well Mr. Suoh it has been a while." A familiar voice said that Tamaki recognized when the figure turned to him with only a skeleton mask covering his face down to his mouth.

"You!" Tamaki hissed and instead of stepping in to dance with Haruhi, he pulled the figure off onto the balcony. "I believe you weren't invited Nekozawa."

"I had a ticket bought for me so all is fair." He chuckled turning to look off to the grounds of Ouran academy. "But have no fear, I won't stay long. I just wanted to pass on a message."

"Then pass it on to me and leave my…friend out if it." Tamaki said coldly.

"Well it's more of a reminder. After all it's almost midnight."

"You came to tell me what time it is." Nekozawa 'tsked' and walked closer to the blonde.

"A reminder of _this._" He hissed pulling up the sleeve that hid Tamaki's mark. "You met your 'bride' around the beginning of the school year right? Well then just a small and friendly reminder; you only have less than a year to actually win her heart. Tell me, have you actually achieved in trying at all?"

"Not exactly," Tamaki said stiffly while Nekozawa chuckled.

"How amusing it is to watch you. I can see now that I came, you have come to the realization that my curse was true." Nekozawa turned to the clock tower and smirked. "I believe you have a minute before your main attraction and then only less than a year with your sanity. Farewell Suoh." He said and with a sweep of his cloak, he disappeared off the balcony.

"Ladies if you please would either step outside or rather look out the windows, the Host Club put together a small surprise together for you." Kyoya's voice announced. Tamaki looked up to the large clock tower and there was a countdown coming from inside.

"Five…four…three…two…one!" Lights erupted from the grounds below and fireworks formed in the sky in the shapes of spirals and even some specially designed to shape into hearts or roses.

_Less than a year._ Tamaki repeated in his mind and shivered slightly from the cool breeze.

"You're going to catch a cold Senpai." A familiar voice said behind him when he felt something hit the back of his head. Pulling something off his shoulder he realized it was his cloak he came in earlier, though once he started dancing he eventually discarded it and his mask. Turning around a smile formed on his lips seeing Haruhi walk up beside him and look up at the sky. _How am I supposed to get her to love me? I can't even get her to take me seriously._

"Happy New Year Senpai." She smiled.

"Happy New Year Haruhi." He muttered softly, only wanting to hug her although couldn't with all the girls behind him watching.

_A New Year means a new chance and a fresh start._ He thought looking up at the sky. _And with this new start I will try to win Haruhi because now…_He turned and looked at the twins gazing up at the sky. _Someone else was out for her._

**The end until after the New Year. Now I'm posting this story up early because since January is the first month of the year I'm going to start something called one-shot month where I write as many one shot stories I can do. Most of them are Ouran related but there might be others in-between. Would you like some examples?**

**Potions on Ouran Are Not Allowed- 4 shots of four different scenarios when potions are taken by Haruhi. Including love, truth, sleep, and even a potion taken by Tamaki based from Bisco Hatori's **_**Love Egoist**_

**Phantom of Ouran- The drama club needs help and asks the Host Club to be the main stars of the main production of Phantom of the Opera though serious events occur when you actually put a love triangle as the three leads. CRAZY TAMAKI!**

**L-O-V-E- After their time in Boston, Haruhi and Tamaki return to Japan and have a small quarrel, saying things they didn't mean. Although a familiar song outside her apartment reminds Haruhi of a night they spent in America.**

**Stages of life- a few big events that these two love birds go through together.**

**Well the first two I've started on and hope to finish so have a Happy New Year readers! Next chapter will center around Valentine's Day! Please Review!**


	10. Love Letters

**Alright guys I'm back from a longer delay than I intended. The fact that I couldn't get to a computer within the range of valentine's day really throws me off, because I wanted to coordinate that into this, but Idk, this one I'm kinda just going to try and get more character development through in order to build the relationships. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club which belongs to Bisco Hatori and Funimation**

**Summary: Similar to _Beauty and the Beast_ but with a different twist to the tale. Tamaki Suoh is the prince of the school and president of the newly formed Host Club. To Nekozawa he seems nothing more than a player toying with girls' hearts and places a curse on him. Now Tamaki has to make his 116th guest his bride.**

* * *

"Alright," Tamaki huffed in determination. His hand brushed his bangs aside so nothing would block his eye contact, and ruin the serious exterior he was trying to pull together. "It's time to take serious action into this mission of utmost importance."

Kyoya actually glanced over at him from the corner of his eye, knowing that directing his full attention would be wasteful.

"Now if only I could come up with a plan." Tamaki whined, losing his concentration.

"It's been three months and you still haven't come up with anything?" Kyoya sighed, typing away on his laptop.

"I can't Kyoya! Everything I do seems to be pointless! Haruhi doesn't take it seriously!"

"Well you can't really blame her. She obviously is smart enough to not fall for the little mind tricks you play on the other girls…"

"They're not mind tricks!"

"But she's dense to not be able to see the obvious in front of her. I have had a few customers ask if you were falling in love with her."

"Really? Does it look like I am?" Kyoya shot him a glance that gave him his answer, and turned back to work. Tamaki sank into the couch, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Do I? I never really thought that I should really love the woman I'm bound to; I mean I always said I was a lover to all women!"

"Just don't tell any women that unless you want to be murd-actually go shout that to the world." Tamaki turned away from his friend and laid back on the sofa to look up at the ceiling. _Love huh? Do I love Haruhi?_

"You know, recent studies show girls enjoy receiving love letters. Perhaps it would be nice small talk to use tomorrow in the club."

"Kyoya that's genius!" Tamaki jumped up. "A love letter. Why didn't I think of it before?"

"Because you couldn't think out that far a plan." Tamaki slumped in the corner at his friend's remark.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" He muttered, recovering quickly. "But a love letter now is a fantastic idea. Haruhi would possible take it more seriously than just me doing extravagant gestures that may confuse her. But I'm not going to take a risk of her not taking it seriously, so therefore I will write Haruhi a…anonymous love letter."

"What a shock, that's actually a good plan." Kyoya teased.

"Well mon ami, my plans are direct perfection. Now I must go and write the perfect love letter for my Haruhi." The eagerness Tamaki had caused him to run out of the room. Kyoya smirked and closed his lap top and looked up with a sly smirk.

"Though, not as perfect as my own plans."

* * *

Haruhi walked into class that day, a normal relaxed smile spread across her face.

"Good morning Haruhi!" Two voices said in direct unison. Haruhi glanced over her shoulder to see the twins running up the hall in order to walk with her into class.

"Morning," She replied.

"Your hair is growing a bit too long." Hikaru muttered, his fingers brushing at the hairs that were growing a little beyond the collar.

"Are you going to see about cutting it?" Kaoru asked.

"No, that would just seem a bother; I could probably do it on my own." Haruhi muttered.

"Wouldn't that result in ruining the style?"

"It probably won't be that big deal since it's in the back."

"Sure." The two muttered in unison as they slid into their seats. Class went on as usual, Haruhi being the only one in between the two that was actually taking notes, while the twins were doodling. Hikaru casted a glance to the girl beside him and felt his face heat up before turning away again.

_I can't believe Kaoru talked me into this._ He thought looking out the window. Any snow on the ground was beginning to melt away into the spring, the season of love, and a popular time for the Host Club. _Kaoru said Kyoya calmed saying a topic to talk with the girls today would be to show some interest in their thoughts about a secret admirer. Make them believe that the club is full of secret admirers to others. _

He glanced over at Haruhi again, though she didn't even notice considering the teacher was the only one to hold her interest.

_Maybe…_ He thought falling into thought.

The school hours flew by rather quickly, resulting for the start for the after school activities to begin.

"You coming Haruhi?" Kaoru asked leaning down to look at the girl who was arranging her school supplies in her bag.

"Yeah, I'll just be a moment; I have to talk to Sensei about something."

"Alright we'll meet you there!" Hikaru grinned as the two walked off to head to the third music room. Haruhi only stayed for a few extra minutes to discuss an extra credit assignment that was available. Walking through the halls, a few students were still waiting for their clubs to open and were standing around. Glancing at her watch, in order to be on time she would have to run the way to the music room.

Running frantically, she tried to weave her way past any people, until someone's papers fell onto the ground causing Haruhi to fall forward. Her bag fell from her hands and she cursed herself for being so absent minded to not clip it shut. In result, her books and papers went everywhere across the floor.

"Oh Haruhi are you okay?! I'm sorry I suddenly tripped." One of her classmates squealed in concern. The girl dropped in front of her in order to help pick up her scattered items.

"I'm fine thanks." Haruhi muttered, brushing herself off quickly looking up at the upset girl. "Are you alright though Miss?" _Stupid club rules, to be a host wherever I go._ She thought, crawling over to pick up the remainders of her papers.

"Oh I'm fine," She blushed picking up her own papers. "Do you have everything?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks for your help." Haruhi smiled and turned to keep walking, knowing now that she was probably already late.

"Oh wait Haruhi! This is yours!" The girl called after her. Haruhi turned to glance over her shoulder to see the girl was waving around a cream envelope.

"I don't think that's mine, I didn't have something like that in my bag."

"But Haruhi! It has your name on it see?!" The girl approached her and held out the envelope that had her name, Haruhi Fujioka printed across the front.

"What?" Haruhi whispered softly to herself.

"Oh my gosh Haruhi, did some girl give you a love letter?!" Haruhi looked up, not knowing exactly how to react and only pulled an awkward expression.

"Possibly, I guess I'll have to read it in order to find out." She turned away to continue walking down the hall, placing her bag under her arm and gently ran her finger across the folded back. A small slip of cream paper that coordinated to the stationary of the envelope lay nestled inside. Her curiosity taking the best of her, she unfolded the paper with her eyes scanning over the contents causing her to stop walking.

By the time she reached the club room, her face was rather stunned. Quickly she stuffed the paper into her pocket before any of the others could see; knowing all the reactions they would have would just give her a headache.

"Ah, Haruhi's here finally." Kyoya huffed, shutting his account book and directing his gaze over to her. "Though I'm sure lowering our wages shouldn't be that big a deal."

_He's giving me that smile, basically meaning he does blame me._ Haruhi shuddered, setting her bag on the table.

"Since you arrived, will you go on and start making the tea and the instant coffee?" He ordered. Haruhi gave him an annoyed look and went over to the cabinets. Turning on the water to heat up, she reached up in the cabinet and pulled out the can of coffee grinds to see something else fall out. A slip of paper floated down to the ground. Setting the can on the counter, she picked it up and opened it up.

"I don't believe this." Haruhi muttered under her breath.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked looking over from his seat at a table. Haruhi glanced over and refolded the note and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Nothing."

"There's always something Haruhi." Kaoru snickered from behind her, and before she could stop him he managed to dig his hand into her pocket and pulled out both notes.

"Kaoru! That's my business!" She argued reaching up to try to grab the notes that Kaoru, acting more like his brother held away from her reach.

"They must be interesting if you're embarrassed about them." He smirked.

"Are you two harassing poor Haruhi!?" Tamaki shouted entering the room. _Of course he can be late and not get in trouble. _Haruhi thought annoyingly.

"It's not _harassing_…_investigating._" Hikaru corrected.

"What?!"

"Well she's hiding something from us." Kaoru added.

"It could be lady things." Tamaki muttered, trying to clear his throat to hide his embarrassment.

"It probably isn't." Kaoru muttered and managed to slide over to his twin, handing him one of the notes. The two unfolded the papers, their eyes scanning over it and created the same expressions on their faces.

"You received love letters?!" They shouted in unison.

"How interesting," Kyoya said creating an awkward silence in the room.

"Yeah," Haruhi cleared her throat. "Anonymous ones so I can't tell if they're from a girl or if some guy figured out my secret."

"Well this one's poetic." Kaoru said. "'You may not see the difference from my mindless teasing, when in reality there is nothing more that I would want to do than confess my true feelings.'"

"Or would you prefer 'No matter how many of my attempts, none of them you take seriously. Everything from my lips you see as nothing more than a joke though it is from the deepest emotions I hold in my heart.'" Hikaru read off.

"Both of them are good. So clearly, these two aren't armatures in writing that kind of poetic stuff."

"Which one do you like better?" The two asked in unison.

"What?"

"Well you have to like one better than the other." Hikaru smirked. Haruhi chose to ignore him and went back to making the refreshments to serve for the club.

"Come on Haruhi, which one would you accept?" Kaoru repeated. She glanced up at the ceiling and raised a finger to her lip in pondering thought.

"Well if I had to pick…" She trailed off, the twins and Tamaki hanging on her word as the usually seemed to do. "I'd say neither."

"What?!" The three shouted in unison. Kyoya smirked in his own amusement as Haruhi glanced at them with a serious face.

"Well the note obviously didn't even try to come and confess to me in person. Than the one with the nice stationary had a reasonable excuse to not come to me in person, though didn't ask me to take them seriously. Had they come to me and asked me to take their words seriously than I would have."

The three had their jaws dropping to the floor. Shocked that such a girl would give a logical reasoning to not picking a favorite. Kyoya directed his attention back to the group, having lost his amusement.

"Alright that's enough. Mori and Hunny-senpai should be back soon, it should be about time we open up."

Shortly, club business picked up and went on as usual, all of them entertaining the ladies with their elegance and charm, or in cases like Haruhi's with her natural talent.

"Excuse me ladies, I should probably go make more tea." She said, picking up the tea tray and walking over to the counter. Kyoya stood by it as he usually did only observing the business.

"Alright Haruhi," He sighed. He raised his index finger to adjust his glasses to which at the right angle received a glare that hid his eyes. "I'm interested in knowing whose letter was you favorite."

"Why, did you write one? After all, that note was here in the club room in the cabinet you told me to go to." He only chuckled.

"Please I wouldn't write something like that. Besides the point no one's here during the day Haruhi, so someone could have easily snuck in during school hours and placed it there knowing you would be the one as usual to make the tea for today. Now, I know you have your favorite."

Haruhi didn't even look up to try and look him in the eye with her glare, frustrated that he was able to read her like an open book.

"It's a stupid thing really, but I don't have to worry about you really telling anyone."

"You have my word." He reassured though with a sly smirk.

"In truth…I really admired the one written on the stationary. Who knows?" She shrugged and jumped when she heard a crash behind her. Turning around Tamaki dropped his own tray, obviously being like her and wanting to get more tea.

"Uh wah?!" He asked, obviously taking a moment to realize what he did.

"Idiot and that one was the new one we just ordered." Kyoya sighed opening his book. "I suppose the debt will be added to Haruhi."

"What? How do I have to pay for a tea set **he** dropped?!"

"Well he obviously was shocked to hear which letter you favored and dropped his tray, so it can be traced back to being your fault."

Haruhi let out a heavy sigh, already knowing who would need to clean up the mess she started heading to the supply closet for cleaning equipment.

"There, are your nerves finally settled? You haven't stopped fidgeting since lunch when you found her bag and managed to slip the note in." Kyoya muttered.

"I don't believe it…she actually liked it." Tamaki whispered to himself, still in his own shock.

"Well she said so herself that she would have taken you seriously had you told her to, who knows, eventually or even now she might have fallen for you."

"_Might_?!" Tamaki repeated. "Do you have no faith in your best friend when his life is on the line?!"

"I wouldn't say that, but you should go back to your guests." Tamaki sighed and turned back to head over to the sitting area and paused with a glance back to his best friend.

"Did you tell anyone else about the plan of anonymous love letters?" Kyoya clicked his pen and glanced over to Tamaki slyly.

"Like I said, it would have made an excellent topic for the club. Naturally I would have had to tell the others." Tamaki didn't say anything and only went back to his guests, postponing his joy from his success.

**Alright that's it for now. I just looked over my chapter outlines and there's good news and bad news.**

**Good news is that stuff is going to turn supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious! As in the ball this story is rolling on is going to be going down soon and it will be fantastic!**

**The bad news is eventually that ball is going to eventually roll to a stop. *sniffle* yes folks, we're about nearly half way through…sadly.**

**More good news is that I already have some more ideas for new OHSHC stories such as one consisting with a vampire prince and a few other small ones I'm sure you will definitely find entertaining. The thing that sucks is that I had an awesome writing for the letters, but my computer crashed JUST AS I FINISHED TYPING THE ENDING TO THE CHAPTER WHICH WAS PERFECT! And then I stayed up to redo it. *sigh* its been a long day. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Hikaru's Date

**I'm so happy it's summer T.T though that means I have to end this story soon. Though will never end my fandom for Tamaru. XD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Host Club which belongs to Bisco Hatori and Funimation**

**Summary: Similar to _Beauty and the Beast_ but with a different twist to the tale. Tamaki Suoh is the prince of the school and president of the newly formed Host Club. To Nekozawa he seems nothing more than a player toying with girls' hearts and places a curse on him. Now Tamaki has to make his 116th guest his bride.**

* * *

"Summer vacation…" Hikaru moaned with a sigh of relief.

"The perfect time to spend with friends." His brother finished for him.

"So why did you have to bring me here?" Haruhi muttered, huddled under an umbrella. She curled her knees close to her chest though the pool was over two feet away.

"Because we couldn't have left you alone for the summer." Tamaki fretted leaping in front of her. "After all without spending company with us you would…forget about us!" He covered his mouth in shock, tugging her in a tight embrace. Haruhi only glared annoyingly at the other kidnappers, who broke into her apartment while she was asleep. By the time she woke up, she was in a strange room filled with different types of girly swimwear.

"Not to be rude but I did have my own agenda today." She muttered, pushing against his chest.

"Don't you like to swim Haru-chan?" Hunny asked, popping up with a floaty around his waist.

"Not really." The four, excluding Mori and Kyoya all looked at her oddly as if expecting more. "What?"

"Is it just that you don't like it?" Kaoru asked.

"Or you can't?" Hikaru grinned slyly.

"It's not that I can't I'm just not entirely fond of it. Can't I go home?" She groaned, pulling her jacket closer around her bikini clad body.

"Not until you use your swim suit." The two twins said defiantly.

"I don't need to use it, I'm not going in! And who asked you for a swimsuit?" She muttered the last part.

"Haruhi, we simply want to spend quality time with you on our break." Kyoya spoke up. "Although no one's forcing you to stay."

The two ginger heads and Tamaki glared at him, though he paid no mind and simply adjusted his glasses.

"Though, we're not saying you won't get…a discount." There was a pause of silence.

"Discount?"

"A small reprieve of your debt."

"That doesn't mean I'm getting in the pool."

"Of course." He agreed, sending a bad feeling down her spine. "We can't _force_ you." With the small glint in two similar pair of eyes, Haruhi only leaned back in the chair, cautiously watching the others.

"Alright, I'll stay the afternoon." She grumbled, zipping the jacket up.

"Fine…fine…." Kaoru sighed.

"I guess we'll have to make due with a water gun fight!" Hikaru whipped around pumping a water gun directly into Tamaki's back.

"What the- why spray at me?!"

"Well you're the only one we can probably get to fight with us." Hikaru explained as if it was the most obvious of things.

"As if I would fight with you two." Tamaki huffed.

"Really? Why not Tono?" Hikaru asked cockily.

"Because it's frivolous, why would I waste my time?" Hikaru brushed closer and cupped his hand around the blonde's ear.

"I guess you don't want a chance at winning the spare photos we took of Haruhi trying on the numerous different swimsuits we put her in, including the one that looks best on her that she's wearing right now." Tamaki's eyes casted a glance at said girls direction. "Clearly you're not going to see it on your own."

In an instant Tamaki had a similar pump gun in hand and began the war by the pool.

"Like I'll let you keep those!" While the two were busy pumping countless ounces of water, Haruhi only watched board.

"Those two can goof off anywhere."

"Yeah, but at least it isn't real serious." Kaoru grinned walking up.

"I thought you would play with them." He snickered to her comment.

"Well, I don't think I exactly have a place to 'play' anywhere."

"Don't you always? I mean there were times you and Hikaru teamed up against Tamaki-senpai."

He only shrugged, placing the point of his gun against his neck casually. "Yeah but in this case it's kinda different."

"How so?" He casted a side glance at her with a sly smirk. _If only you had an idea, Haruhi._

"Hey Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted sending a spray into the face of his twin, snapping him from his conversation with Haruhi. "Don't get distracted!"

Kaoru chuckled to himself aiming his own water gun at his twin. Knowing that what he meant by not to get distracted, was his own hidden message to back away from his secret crush. Although it was strange to have someone to share Hikaru with, he found it amusing to see him flustered with no idea how.

"I wouldn't accuse him about being absent minded Hikaru!" Tamaki yelled at the two throwing a water balloon grenade between the two, naturally getting Haruhi wet. There was a moment of awkward silence, when through her wet bangs, Haruhi glared up at the three.

She huffed out an aggravated sigh and slipped her feet into her flip flops. "I'm going to go get a towel." She grumbled, walking past the trio.

"Look what you did now Boss." Hikaru mumbled lowering his gun.

"It wasn't my fault you guys were so close."

"Sure, blame us and act like it's our fault." Kaoru added.

"It is!"

"Oh shut- up!" Hikaru huffed spraying him. Tamaki, ducked out of the way and instead it caught the young brunette walking back from the towel stand to lose balance on the walk and crash into the pool.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted dropping his gun and diving after her, keeping in mind that she tripped into the deep end. The brunette under the water began kicking frantically, being pulled down by her jacket. As she began paddling to the surface, she felt a pair of arms grab hold and help pull her. Bursting above the surface she coughed the water out and kept trying to not keep her head bobbing in the water and tried kicking to keep her up. Wiping her eyes she squinted to see the amethyst eyes of her upperclassman staring back at her.

"Are you alright Haruhi?" He murmured, brushing aside a piece of her wet bangs.

"Yeah I'm fine Senpai, thanks." She coughed trying her best to paddle to the ladder.

"Haruhi let me help you." He insisted, swimming alongside her easily, gripping her arm and pulled her along.

"I'll be fine, thanks to you three." She grumbled. "Stupid water guns."

"I thought you said you could swim." Hikaru said from the edge.

"I can…" Haruhi began feeling herself being pulled down but paddled her best up to prevent sinking. "But it's difficult in water I can't touch down in. I'm not _that_ great."

"Take off your cover up and you won't weigh as much." Kaoru sighed, placing his palm against his head.

"I'd prefer…not." She gulped for breath, bobbing under a moment. Tamaki helped pull her up again, looking utterly concerned. "Fine." She huffed, unzipping it under the water and did her best to shrug it off. When it slipped past her fingers and fell to the bottom.

"You can leave it, we'll get it later." Tamaki assured, swimming alongside her. With the easily discarded weight, she was able to paddle towards the ladder and pulled herself up, climbing out as fast as she could. With her out of the water, Tamaki got a view of her swimsuit and ducked his nose under water in hoped to cool his blush. It was a light pink bikini with a ruffled part to give a better definition to her chest.

"Haru-chan looks really cute in her swimsuit!" Hunny exclaimed, paddling alongside on his floaty.

"Yeah, we did a good job." The twins smirked in unison with a high five. Haruhi just shrugged and walked past them to sit in her chair again.

"It's just a little too girlish."

_Oh no…_ Tamaki thought not trailing his eyes elsewhere. _It's just perfect._

Mori swam past him towards the ladder with the yellow jacket in hand.

"Thanks Mori-senpai." Haruhi sighed, looking at the soaked lump that he tossed out. "I think it should be time for me to go."

Tamaki bolted up from the water, determined to find a way to keep Haruhi in her swim suit.

"But Haru-chan…we were gonna hang out the entire break here." Hunny wined looking up at her with big watery eyes. His indication of the break only being an extra day off with conferences being held at the school.

"I never said I could." She reasoned trying to be resistant to his gaze. "We have end of term exams next week."

"Like you're not probably going to get the highest rank in the class." Hikaru shrugged, not really caring about the topic.

"Well I still have to tread lightly; I only keep my scholarship remaining in the top five of my class."

"You'll be fine." Kaoru assured with a smile, stealing a glance to Hikaru. With a sly smile he turned back to Haruhi. "So fine that there was something I wanted to ask you."

The dramatic pause only built up the suspension between the others, although made Tamaki who was climbing out of the pool tense.

"Yeah, what is it?" Haruhi of course was oblivious to everyone's reaction. Kaoru bent down to eye level with her, with his smile spreading a little wider.

"I was wondering if you would want to go on a date tomorrow afternoon." And with the splash that followed, Tamaki lost his balance and fell back into the pool. Floating under water for a few minutes in his shock.

* * *

"This cannot be happening…" Tamaki groaned from the large bed. Kyoya glanced up; the only glow in the room was the illumination of his laptop.

"Well what do you expect to happen? Haruhi to fall head over heels for you? Without you lifting a finger?" He asked sarcastically.

"Isn't that how it always is?" Tamaki chuckled to himself quietly. "Ironic to how I do it to nearly every girl who comes to the Host Club, and she's the only one it won't work on."

"I suppose that's the ironic coincidence of your predicament. But you can't expect her to not turn down other offers, and you definitely can't object about how others may have feelings for her."

"How could I not? Both of those doppelgangers like her now."

"So what do _you_ intend to do?"

"I intend…." He bolted up straight forward on the bed. "To watch what happens tomorrow."

"Of course you would want to do something like that." Kyoya sighed, shutting his laptop and leaving the room to go off to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Tamaki lead the gang of snoopers, consisting of himself, Hunny, Mori, and a reluctant Kyoya. Luckily, they overheard Kaoru's plans of where he would meet Haruhi, and they waited for the two to arrive.

"Look at Haru-chan!" Tamaki exclaimed pointing at the approaching figure. Haruhi came first, always not wanting to be late and was calm for someone going on her first date.

She intended to dress casually, though when she woke up, it seemed that her father just happened to have been washing all of her jeans and forgot to dry them. Leaving only the half of her wardrobe that consisted of her father's donations of brand name dresses. So now she stood waiting, being secretly staked by the host club, in a pink sundress with a white shirt underneath as to cover her shoulders.

"So cute…" Tamaki murmured to himself, feeling his face heat up once again.

"Yeah, it's good I called a little bit ahead with Haruhi's dad." A familiar voice said from behind the four. Tamaki who was two dwelled in admiring Haruhi, turned to meet golden eyes, and tensed when he glanced back and saw the approaching ginger head.

"Hey sorry I'm late." He shrugged with a small smile tugging at his lips.

"It's no problem…" Haruhi muttered tilting her head slightly to the side. Another cute motion to Tamaki. "Though what are you doing here…Hikaru?"

"Yeah, well you see Kaoru…didn't real feel up to a date." He muttered slowly, staring down at his feet. From a distant they could see his slightly flushed face. "I could understand if you don't want to go anymore."

"I don't really mind." Haruhi shrugged. Hikaru's face turned only a little darker, while Tamaki's was paling. The ginger head reached for her wrist and pulled her along.

"Ok, let's go find something to do." He grumbled. As they turned the corner, the rest of the members followed.

"So why are you stalking Hikaru?" Tamaki hissed to Kaoru. The two along with Hunny were peering around the edge of the corner in order to watch the two. Kaoru shrugged and glanced up.

"Like you're one to talk Tono, I mean aren't you stalking them to?"

"I call it supervising."

"You want to see a movie?" Hikaru suggested.

"It'd be a shame on a pretty day." Haruhi pointed out. Filtering her gaze up at the sky with her hand.

"Than what would you want to do?"

"Idiot." Kaoru whispered, slapping his face giving a stronger hope to Tamaki.

"Well there's a farmer's market over there." Haruhi said, pointing in the direction of a large banner.

"Alright." The two walked ahead, turning onto the street the market was held.

"Wanna try one?" Haruhi asked, within seconds already being offered free samples of freshly grown vegetables.

"I don't think I'll-" He was silenced by a roasted mushroom being stuffed into his mouth.

"Just try it." She said with an actual giggle at his expression. The three stalkers, Mori and Kyoya bailing to act like normally people casually watching the scenario, each blushed darker than the first.

_SO CUTE!_ Tamaki's thoughts screamed though he remained tense at the sight and unsure of why his heart was twisted inside of him.

"These would be great with what I had planned for dinner tonight, and they're a lot cheaper here than at the super market." Haruhi said to herself.

_She doesn't even act like it's that much of a date._ Tamaki noticed as she pulled out the money she owed to the vendor before having it placed in a plastic bag. Throughout the afternoon, the events transpired like that. Haruhi and Hikaru walking from booth to booth with their friends trailing after them.

"You want to stop here for a minute?" Haruhi suggested looking towards the nearby ice cream shop.

"Sure, but I thought you didn't really like sweets." Hikaru recalled. Haruhi shrugged and opened the door. Leaving the others to only be able to watch what they did, careful to not be noticed.

"Well ice cream is a treat; I wouldn't want to eat it every day though." She explained placing her order for a vanilla one.

"Yeah, you don't want to be like Hunny-senpai." She chuckled to his joke, causing his face to heat up a little. Once she glanced up, he diverted his gaze out of embarrassment.

"Thanks." She replied to the vendor, taking a small lick of the cold treat. A chill ran down her spine at the temperature of the room, causing her to turn and head back outside with Hikaru trailing behind.

"I wanna try some!" Hunny giggled leaping into the shop with his cousin following along.

"Wanna lick?" Haruhi asked holding the cone up for him to try. Embarrassed he scooped some up with his tongue.

"Yeah, it's good." He looked away again not wanting to share a look with her. As she was about to take another lick, an orange whizzed through the air, knocking the top of the cone off. The two turned around and glanced around for a sign of how it was thrown, to not even spot a stand.

"What the hell?" Hikaru muttered, glancing around.

"Maybe it was an accident?" Haruhi said with doubt in her own voice.

"I guess." He sighed.

"You're not really acting like yourself." She observed.

"Well it's a little weird being apart from Kaoru."

"You guys really are inseparable."

"Yeah, we've been that way since birth. Even today is one of those weird occasions that we're not together."

"So that's the type of bond you share."

"You act as if you didn't know." He stated raising a brow.

"Oh I knew, it was just I wondered how you made your act so realistic for the other girls. I mean it doesn't seem like you're fully lying while you act like you are. You two really care about each other. True loving brothers."

There was a pause of silence with the two standing in the glow of the afternoon sun.

"Haruhi," He sighed looking down to his feet again. "I feel like an idiot."

"Why?" He glanced up at her curious eyes and looked down to hide his behind his bangs.

"Forget it."

Tamaki felt his breath fall out, glad as the two walked back to their original meeting place.

"I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow." Haruhi said, gripping her bag in both hands.

"Yeah, you sure you don't want a walk home?"

"I'll be fine." She muttered. "It's real close to my house. Bye." She waved and started walking away. Hikaru waited a few moments until she was gone before he started his stroll around alone.

"Glad that worked out." He glanced up at his younger brother standing in front of him with a smile. "Did you tell her?"

Hikaru looked away and sighed.

"I couldn't. How pathetic is it to tell someone your brother arranged for you to go on a date. It was awkward." He glanced back at his brother with a bit of a narrowed intensity. "Though it was a weird feeling to be followed al through it too."

"Oh…you saw that."

"Yeah, be glad Haruhi didn't."

"I only wanted to watch how it all played out."

"It wasn't exactly you I was worried about ruining it."

"Then who were you worried about?" Kaoru chuckled as they managed to find their car.

"Someone I'm jealous with."

"I mean I doubt even Hunny-senpai would try and steal you special time with Haruhi."

"Tamaki," Hikaru hissed, his fist clenching by his side as he stood by the opened door. "It's official now…that we're rivals."

**Alright I sold half my soul for this chapter, so please review if you want more of this love triangle. Especially when one of them is willing to create a rivalry.**


End file.
